Unexpected
by SHELBMAC
Summary: Picks up after Brisingr- Story line not related to Inheritance- 30 chapters and still going strong. 12,000 views, 15 followers! Ending soon.
1. Chapter 1

Three nights after the siege of Feinster, Eragon woke from a dead sleep. He found himself under Saphira's wing, the blue membrane making a twilight glow in the early morning light.

_Nasuada's on her way over. She seems troubled._

Saphira shifter her giant body, revealing the desolate makeshift camp the warriors of the Varden had created the day before. It was only temporary as the Varden made their way ever closer to Galbatorix.

Eragon stood up and immediately bent over from a shiver that ran down his spine. It was partly because of the cold wind that whispered of coming winter, but Eragon had just remembered what happened a few days earlier.

The deaths of his mentor and companion had haunted Eragon's sleep two nights past and, along with killing a Shade and taking over a city, Eragon was physically exhausted.

Stretching, Eragon saw a female figure approaching them from the gloom.

"Lady Nasuada," Eragon said, bowing.

Nasuada paused before speaking. "Before I begin, I would like to apologize. I haven't been keeping you completely informed. I was going to tell you days ago, but as you and Saphira took off, then with Feinster…" She trailed off.

"I wasn't planning on sending someone to Uru'baen. After the fiasco with Arya, I wanted to plan more before we made an attempt on the city. But the elves sent one of their own, foolishly, but at the same time, _incredibly_ lucky."

She covered her face for a moment, sighed and glanced up at Saphira. "They sent a female elf, who not only stole the remaining egg but also stole several Eldunarí."

Eragon and Saphira both started. Nasuada held up her hand. "That is not all. It's unbelievable, truly, but the egg hatched."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering Nasuada's tent, Eragon had to stop. There, sitting in a chair in the center of the tent, was a woman. She could not have been human- her arms and legs were far too long, her hair was whiter than snow and her eyes were incredibly pale.

The most surprising thing about the elf was sitting on the ground next to her.

The dragon, almost too big for the tent, was solid white. Its head grazed the top of the tent and Eragon wondered how old it was. _Several months,_ Saphira said, _almost full grown._ It's eyes- no pupils, no irises- where white as well. It was impossible to tell what the hatchling was looking at.

This was the second youngest dragon Eragon had ever seen. He didn't know what to compare it to- Glaedr, Saphira, even Thorn- they were all extremely different. As the girl stroked the dragon's speckled hide, Saphira shared Eragon's amazement at the small woman. She didn't react the way most people do when they see Saphira for the first time when she did eventually look up.

Her smile seemed real and her voice sounded like whispers.

"It's about time we met."

Eragon couldn't imagine a response, Saphira filling in one for him.

_Who are you?_

"My name is Telsy, Saphira. I can feel the magnitude of your confusion. Please, let me explain. I wasn't sent to Uru'baen. Queen Islanzadi forbade anyone from going to the city without her approval." She looked at Eragon. "But I have a gift. It's somewhat like what you bestowed upon young Elva not too long ago."

Seeing Eragon's tortured expression at the mention of one of his biggest embarrassments, Telsy quickly backtracked.

"It is not a curse, no. It is a wonderful ability, understand. It allowed me to get into Uru'baen and steal what is most precious to Galbatorix. It also gives me the capability to see the past, and travel wherever I please."

She absently pushed a strand of white hair away from her face. In doing so, Eragon saw clearly a drawing on her palm that made his heart skip a beat. There, on her palm, was the gedwey ignasia.

_She is not lying,_ Saphira confirmed as she saw Telsy's hand.

Telsy continued, either not noticing Eragon and Saphira's silent exchange or not caring. "I have the ability to travel through time."

The sound of glass breaking could not surprise Eragon more than Telsy's last statement. Nasuada had been standing behind Eragon holding a glass which now lay on the floor of the tent in pieces.

Her jaw open, Nasuada shooed away the guards that entered the tent, alarmed at the sound. "Unbelievable. I thought that an elf could slip in and out of Uru'baen was incredible, but an elf slipping in and out of _time_…"

She looked down at the shards of glass in amazement.

"I could tell you the long story of how I learned of this ability, but time is something not even I can waste. If you do not trust me, I hope this will ensure your trust in a compete stranger: I knew your parents, Selena and Brom. Oromis was a trusted friend and I am aware that you are in possession of Glaedr's Eldunari. I met Murtagh before Galbatorix took him."

Eragon slumped over into Saphira's side. She was silent. The questions started pouring into Eragon's mind- he opened his mouth but Telsy cut him off.

"As I said earlier, time is short. The stories I can tell you of everyone I've met, the memories I could share, it would take too long. Trust me, Eragon, one day I will share everything with you and perhaps you can travel with me. All you need to know is that I am here now, and you need me. I have a plan of stopping Galbatorix but it won't work unless you all trust me."

Eragon managed to stand. "Give us a minute," he mumbled, leaving the tent.

Outside, Eragon was grateful for the chilling breeze.

_We have limited options, Eragon,_ Saphira said, looking back towards the tent. _These are dangerous times, and although I would like very much to storm the gates of Uru'baen myself and be done with Galbatorix, it looks as though we will have to trust someone we don't fully understand._

Eragon nodded and rubbed his face. _She knows about Glaedr and Oromis- that Brom was my father! She can travel through time-_

Eragon's thoughts dropped cold as one little thought crept into his head. When Saphira heard it, her head swiveled around and she looked down at Eragon in amazement.

Telsy knew what Eragon was going to ask before he even opened his mouth as he shoved the tent flap aside and entered the tent once more.

"No." She said, simply. Eragon refused to be shut down and said, "Why are you here? You could _prevent all this from happening!_ You could travel through time, kill Galbatorix when he's young and save Oromis, Glaedr, my parents, aji!"

Telsy shook her head sadly. When she spoke, her voice so quiet Eragon could barely hear it, even with his enhanced hearing.

"I've wanted to do that so many times, Eragon, you have no idea. To end this with one simple blow and save _thousands_. But to change something so far in the past should only be in the hands of gods. I am not a god, and I shouldn't have the power to do that." She held up her hand, stopping Eragon as he opened his mouth to protest. "I know that it would be better for everyone, I know that I would be doing the right thing. I cannot kill anyone in the past. Not even Galbatorix."

Eragon had to restrain himself from strangling Telsy, right there.

"What good are your powers, then? If you cannot change the past, why even have the gift at all?"

Telsy drew in a breath. "I said I will not _kill anyone_ in the past. I did not say that I wouldn't change it."


	3. Chapter 3

Telsy stood. Eragon finally looked up at the white dragon who had stayed silent through the entire exchange. Its white eyes seemed to pivot in Eragon's direction and he looked away quickly.

"I saw the second you walked in that you noticed how old he was," Telsy continued, motioning at her dragon. "His name is Cyvr and he is almost a year old. As of right now, I stole him only days ago. But the second he hatched in my arms, I travelled back to before you met Oromis and spent several months with him. He and Glaedr taught us many things."  
"How come he never told us?" Eragon asked, unable to catch himself.

"You would not have believed him. I made him promise to not tell you about me until I could meet you in person."

She glanced at Cyvr before continuing. "When Cyvr reaches adulthood in less than two months, we will travel back in time about three hundred years. That will bring us about the time Galbatorix's first dragon died. There, I will begin my plan of action."

_What are you planning? Why that time?_ Saphira asked, eyeing Cyvr.

"I want to see as many Riders and dragons as I possibly can before they were killed by Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Even though I might be gone for months, I will transport Cyvr and I back to right after we left."

Eragon nodded, realizing that he would never understand what Telsy did.

"What will we do until Cyvr reaches adulthood?" He asked.

Telsy smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Eragon finally turned his attention to the giant white dragon.

All was silent for a moment, before Cyvr shifted his weight and backed out of the tent.

He waited until Saphira and Eragon stood across from him to speak. Several soldiers wandered by, eyes wide at the sight of another dragon.

"Does Galbatorix know of your existence?" Eragon asked, as he glared at the soldiers, who would undoubtedly spread the word within minutes.

"He knows as of right now. And when I travel back three hundred years, he will know then as well."

Eragon nodded as Cyvr began to speak.

_Saphira, I wish to convey my deepest respect to you. You are older than I, yet I have met many more dragons than you have. I do not want to seem impertinent by any means. Fricai onr eka eddyr. _

_I don't wish to stand here all afternoon singing praises, either. If we could fly together, I feel as though we would know each other a lot better._

Cyvr turned to Eragon. Eragon realized, as Cyvr loomed over him, just how big the white dragon was. He could only imagine a white egg, somewhat like Saphira's, hidden away deep in Uru'baen.

_You will find, Shadeslayer, _Cyvr said, _I am very different than the other dragons you've flown with._


	4. Chapter 4

As Eragon mounted Saphira, he saw that Telsy still stood on the ground, watching him.

When Telsy finally jumped deftly from the ground and landed silently in Cyvr's saddle, she spoke.

"This is unfair to you, Eragon. There are no spells for time-travel, any incantations or potions to drink. It's only available to me, and for that I am sorry." She bowed her head. "Galbatorix is furious, I know. He doesn't know what I'll do- right now, I'm the biggest threat he's faced in two-hundred years. There are few things I can do to help you understand, except tell you the entire story." She paused, rolling her shoulders.

Eragon wanted to ask so many questions about time travel; he wanted to know about Telsy's upbringing- who was she? Just a gifted elf? Did she know Ajihad, Hrothgar, even the fabled Vrael, leader of the Riders, all deceased now? How much did she know about dragons, Riders- Eragon went through a handful of questions in a matter of seconds. He held them in, though, because he knew that more questions would only bring more, and he needed to concentrate his thoughts on more important things.

Suddenly Cyvr tensed, crouching low- with a snap of his wings, he was airborne. His wings- smaller, more pointed- sliced through the air as he gained altitude.

_He is fast._ Saphira commented, stretching her wings before taking off. Flying with Cyvr and Telsy reminded Eragon of flying with Glaedr and Oromis. It brought on a wave of sadness, and Eragon tried to push the thoughts out of his head by talking to Telsy.

As Eragon gently reached out with his mind, the dragons glided over the Jiet River. Far below, he could spot Roran and Horst.

As Telsy allowed him into her thoughts, Eragon asked, _What can you tell me? I'm dying to know anything. You must know a lot about people I've met- _

_Eragon. _Telsy interrupted, _you probe too far. I can't tell you everything. Why don't we start with someone simple? I can actually tell you a lot about your half-brother, Murtagh._

Eragon tensed as if being attacked. _I will hear nothing of that traitor! _He attempted to turn Saphira away but she held fast. _I want to hear, little one._

Eragon grunted and turned to glance at Telsy. She wasn't looking at him; she was watching a small herd of deer on the banks on the river. Eragon could feel the twinge of curiosity ebbing into his mind. A part of him agreed with Saphira- he wanted to hear what Telsy knew about Murtagh.

Just as he was about to question, another voice sprang into his thoughts.

_Eragon!_ It was Arya- her worried tone suggested many dreadful things.

_What is happening?_

_Your cousin spotted a troop of soldiers heading towards Feinster!_

Eragon relayed the message to Telsy and the two dragons started to turn around, heading back to the camp. _Is it just one troop?_ Saphira asked Arya as they began their descent.

Arya did not answer for a moment. _It's seven soldiers of the Empire- they do not wish to fight, but want to negotiate…they want to talk to you, and the- Eragon!_

Saphira automatically steepened her dive when the tension swelled in Arya's voice.

_Eragon! _Arya snapped.

_We're coming- hold them off until we get there!_

_No! This is not about the soldiers! They want to talk to the 'White Rider'! Why didn't you tell me immediately that Telsy was here?_

Arya and Telsy knew each other. Relief flooded Eragon as Saphira landed on the ground in front of Nasuada's tent. No one was outside-

Eragon looked up, waiting for Cyvr to land before heading inside.

_We'll just stay up here until we're needed,_ Cyvr said, hovering two-hundred feet above the camp.

_We don't want messengers for the King to see us until it's absolutely necessary. _Telsy added.

Eragon shrugged and noticed a small lump of tension in his back. These soldiers surely wanted the Varden and Surda to surrender. He squared his shoulders and headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon was forced to stand in the doorway due to the crowdedness of the tent. No one- not even the Nighthawks, Nasuada's personal guards- would stand near the seven bulky soldiers that took up half of the expanse, and Eragon found himself under scrutiny by one of the soldiers. He seemed to be the leader- he was the biggest and he held the largest weapon. A moment of silence passed, during which Saphira growled angrily after seeing that she could not stick her head into the tent.

"At your request and your submission to my guards, I have presented Eragon Shadeslayer." Nasuada said, her voice icy. Her discomfort was obvious; she didn't trust these soldiers any more than she trusted a rabid Shrrg.

"Under the Order of King Galbatorix," the larger soldier began, "I, Naldir, have been instructed to obtain Telsy of Ellesmera and her dragon, Cyvr Bjartskular, otherwise known as the White Rider, and return her to Uru'baen."

The tent fell quiet. All eyes set on Nasuada, who was looking at Saphira, behind Eragon. She pretended to deliberate for a moment, and then said with a chuckle, "No. Not if she doesn't want to go with you." Eragon grinned at the leader of the Varden. Arya appeared at Eragon's side, her face unreadable. Her thoughts, on the other hand, were quite clear.

_Eragon, I cannot tell you the importance of keeping me informed._

_She arrived here not two hours ago!_

_Then you should have told me two hours ago!_

_Where were you, anyway?  
It's not worth worrying where I was, Eragon, you just should have told me. _

Her thoughts quieted for a moment, and then she said, _My mother has been trying to get her to come back to Ellesmera for fifty years._

"Fine," Naldir was saying, "if I do not bring her back to Uru'baen, Rutha and Isadore will die."

Telsy's voice reverberated through Eragon's skull-

_Never!_

Eragon barely had time to react before a deafening roar exploded outside the tent. The soldiers- followed closely by the Nighthawks- rushed outside and yelled in surprise. Eragon, Nasuada and Arya exited quickly as Cyvr dove towards the tent.

_He's going to crash into it! _Eragon jumped away, anticipating a collision.

Cyvr banked at the last moment, swooping directly over their heads, his tail swooshing inches from Eragon's face. Cyvr set up to dive again, except this time he landed with such ferocity, raking his claws into the dirt as he skidded to a halt in front of the now-shaken soldiers.

Telsy leapt off of Cyvr and started towards the soldiers. Her face was a mask of rage. At the last moment, Arya stepped in front of her. One hand on Telsy's shoulder, something whispered so faintly Eragon could not hear- Telsy stopped; her face whiter than Eragon thought imaginable. The two elves stood, facing each other for a moment. Eragon noted the similarities- they were the same height, both lithe, and regal-looking. At the same moment, both turned to Naldir, their slanted eyes accusing.

The leader of Galbatorix's soldiers tried to hold his chin high, but Eragon doubted he'd ever been in the presence of two dragons and two very angry elves.

Eragon felt a twinge, a small prod in the back of his mind and realized-

The soldiers were drawing upon magic!

Saphira raised her head. _Liars!_ She roared. Eragon drew Brisingr but Saphira already had her mouth open. Cyvr must have had the same thought, for he reared onto his hind legs, letting a dark plume of fire escape his gaping jowls.

Both Cyvr and Saphira roared at the same time and shot two jets of blue-red flames at the soldiers on either side. All seven men ignited and began to run about like headless chickens.

_That was just a ruse,_ Saphira said, closing off the fire and watched the men slowly fall to the ground, _the soldiers were never sent to retrieve Telsy- impossible- they were just sent to confirm she was alive and in this time period!_

Arya and Telsy still stood in the same position as they realized what had happened.

"How did no one notice they were capable of using magic?" Arya asked to no one in particular. She moved closer to the charred remains of Naldir. "How…" she drifted off. Telsy placed a hand on Cyvr's leg. "We could not feel it," she said, "They did not attempt to call upon magic until that very moment. It is no one's fault that we didn't notice."

_The soldiers were sent as messengers,_ Saphira said, _they were to report back to Galbatorix or Murtagh. It is bizarre that they chose to do so still within the vicinity of the Varden._

Nasuada turned to the Nighthawks. "Find Jormundur," she instructed, "Orik, Blodhgarm, and the other thirteen elves. Also fetch King Orrin."

Nasuada turned to Eragon, saying, "I fear the death of those soldiers will bring another battle, especially because of our closing proximity to Belatona."

She faced Telsy. "It seems as though we cannot wait for Cyvr's growth to complete." She sighed. "The time for keeping us uninformed is over, Telsy. The way Naldir could manipulate you so easily with only the mention of a few names… if there is valuable information you are holding from us, _speak now._"

Telsy's eyebrows knitted together as she contemplated. She did not glance at the white dragon behind her. Cyvr was silent, but shifted before Telsy spoke, as if to stop her.

"You want to know who I really am?" Telsy shot. Cyvr attempted to put himself in between her and the others but she dodged him.

"Fine, you will know, and my secrets will be no more. Then Galbatorix will find out and the Varden will fall to him!"

Her eyes seemed to well, but her voice did not waiver.

"My mother is Rutha, Queen Islanzadi's sister. My father was Vrael, the deceased leader of the Riders."


	6. Chapter 6

All was silent as Telsy continued to pour out her secrets. "I had a brother, Parst. He died fighting off Algörian, one of the Forsworn." She glanced at Arya, who took a step forward as if anticipating what Telsy might say next. "Arya and I grew up t-" "Enough, Telsy." Arya interrupted. "You made your point. What the Varden needs to know is any information you have about Galbatorix. Not about our childhood." Cyvr blew smoke from his nostrils, as if in agreement.

_Amazing,_ Eragon said to Saphira, _she's the daughter of Vrael! She must know everything about Riders and dragons!_

Saphira lowered her head, leveling it with Eragon's. _Tell them that if they plan to travel back in time, we're going with them. _Eragon looked at her for a moment, his mind racing with information. He reached over and absently rubbed her jaw muscle as he spoke aloud.

"Telsy, you were talking about travelling back in time to speak with Riders before Galbatorix destroyed them. Saphira and I think we should go with you."

Telsy shook her head. Arya turned to him, her eyes betraying some quick emotion before she reined it back in. "Eragon," Telsy said, "No. I have never experimented travel with a human before. Your consciousness is too different for me to guess how you would turn out. It could muddle your awareness and leave your mind in chaos. We need you to be in top form if another battle comes."

Saphira raised her head, snorting. _We could learn multitudes from deceased Riders! We would become far more knowledgeable in minutes if we met other dragons!_

_Saphira, _Eragon placed a hand on her leg, _we can't risk losing…well, losing our minds! I want to meet other Riders and dragons just as much as you do. But I'm afraid she's right._

Two Nighthawks approached with King Orrin and Orik. "Lady Nasuada," Orrin spoke, "I have good news. It seems that the hex we put on Lady Lorana has stayed on and Galbatorix has been unable to control her. She as also convinced her people to fight with us no matter what happens to her." Nasuada smiled weakly. "Finally. Some luck." She turned to Telsy, saying, "You will need to make the trip soon. Now that our armies have built up once more, I feel the coming of battle, within days."

Telsy nodded. "Once I go, you will be unable to contact me until I return." She exchanged a look with Arya then mounted Cyvr. She then dug into her saddle bags and pulled out a large sack. "Eragon," she called.

Eragon went to her side and took the bag. It was heavy and felt as though it was laden with lead balls.

"We will not waste any more time," Telsy said to the group around Cyvr. "We will make the trip and be back in moments."

She looked down at Eragon. _Be gentle with them, _she said in the Ancient Language, _it's extremely difficult to obtain Eldunari's._

Eragon's eyes widened but he withheld any emotion that would give away what he was holding. Arya undoubtedly knew what was in the bag, but Orik and King Orrin…

Cyvr snapped open his wings and with one great flap, was aloft. _I'll be right back,_ Telsy said to him before Cyvr took off into the early evening air. Then, soundlessly, she seemed to slip into an invisible cloud right before their eyes. Telsy was gone.

Everyone seemed to be glued to their spots, as if waiting for Telsy to emerge from her invisible cloud. Eragon, on the other hand, had very special objects in his hands.

He excused himself from the group and ran back to his tent. Saphira forced herself inside.

Eragon's heart beat as he gently opened the drawstring bag.

Inside, a glow of silver and green reflected off his face. Eragon reached in and pulled out the first Eldunarí, a dark green orb. The second he came in contact with it, his mind was sucked into the mind of the deceased dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

The foreign mind that attacked Eragon's was filled with so much hate, sadness and frustration that it took Eragon several moments before he could form a sentence in the Ancient Language.

_I am a Dragon Rider! I am not Galbatorix or a follower. We're trying to overthrow him!_

The attack ceased and it was replaced with an illustration. It was of an emerald green dragon the size of Glaedr with a Rider on its back.

_I am Zavien,_ the dragon said. Eragon and Saphira introduced themselves and the Eldunarí began its questioning.

Saphira showed Zavien images of people they had met and in turn, Zavien showed them a picture of Galbatorix, right before he killed Zavien and his Rider, Zorthan.

Eragon took a sharp breath as he looked in the face of his enemy. Galbatorix had a round face, black eyes and was bald. He rode a dragon that was almost twice the size of Cyvr and solid black.

Zavien read the emotions in Eragon's thoughts. _It took that madman three weeks to find us,_ he said proudly, _and when he did, we gave him a fight that lasted four hours._

Eragon told Zavien about their time in Ellesméra and learning under Oromis and Glaedr. _That is infinitely sad, _the dragon remarked after Saphira told him of their deaths, _they were my students._

_Where is Telsy?_ Zavien asked, _I hope death has not befallen my savior from Uru'baen._

Eragon told him what had happened that morning and just as he finished a great commotion arose from outside the tent.

_Telsy must have returned!_ Zavien, understanding the importance, said, _I have just one request, Eragon. Place me next to Glaedr's Eldunarí. I'm sure he would like someone to talk to. And I'm sure as well that Sanfiri, the silver Eldunarí, would love to talk to Glaedr, too. _

Eragon fished out Glaedr's Eldunarí and the silver Eldunarí of Sanfiri. Careful not to touch either, he placed the two shining gold and silver orbs next to Zavien's. All of the Eldunari's clicked together as if magnetic and began to hum. Eragon kneeled, transfixed.

Saphira nudged him with her snout, reminding him of what was outside. Eragon jumped up, covered the Eldunarí and exited the tent.

Eragon glanced at the reddening sky, searching for the form of Cyvr. He only searched for a moment, because his eyes were drawn the flock of birds that was heading towards the camp.

_Those are not birds,_ Saphira said quietly.

As the twenty-or-so figures approached the tents, Eragon saw they had much larger wingspans than birds. He squinted, and his advance vision showed him what was in the sky.

Light blue, red orange, lavender, yellow, leaf green, dark gray, chestnut, and purple-

Dragons!


	8. Chapter 8

Eragon's jaw dropped. Saphira's mind suddenly exploded with one train of thought- _We are not alone! We are not alone! _She reared, spreading her wings. She roared to the approaching dragons in utter glee.

The air filled with responses to her roar- hope, Eragon saw, was restored.

Within seconds, twenty-three dragons landed in the Varden camp. People started flooding out of tents, some crying and yelling happily. Telsy dismounted Cyvr and ran towards Eragon and Saphira.

"Isn't this great?" She exclaimed, grinning, "Twenty-three of the best dragons and Riders of all time!"

A silence fell as the Riders behind Telsy listened to what Eragon would say.

"How?" Eragon asked, "How did you- how-"

Telsy's smile did not falter as she took Eragon's arm. "I told you earlier that I would not kill anyone in the past." She glanced at the other Riders. "I traveled to Vroengard, the island of the Riders, and convinced all the Riders I could find to come with me. To travel through time and defeat Galbatorix."

Saphira approached the dragons, her head bowed respectfully. In return, three dragons advanced as well. Saphira touched noses with a light-purple dragon. As Saphira extended her mind, Eragon felt the dragon's presence.

_Saphira Brightscales, _the dragon said, _I have heard much about you through Telsy. I am Ophelia, and this is my Rider, Jura._

On Ophelia's back, a female elf with dark auburn hair nodded to Saphira. She dismounted and said, "Eragon, Saphira, it is so good to meet you." She continued with the formal greeting in the Ancient Language.

Eragon replied, and then turned to Telsy. "You would not bring Saphira and me with you when you traveled, but here I stand, looking at almost thirty people you brought through time!"

Telsy sighed. "These are not humans, Eragon, they're all elves."

Eragon slowly turned to the Riders. They all smiled at Eragon, and he saw their slanted eyes. "Oh," he mumbled.

Before anyone could say anything more, Nasuada, followed by the Nighthawks, Orrin and Orik, stepped forward. "Amazing," the leader of Surda said, "I have seen so many sights today." Orik placed a hand on his axe nervously. "It will be harder than ever to convince my brethren to be agreeable to the dragons, with so many of you here."

Nasuada, neither frightened nor nervous, stepped closer to the Riders.

"It is an immeasurable honor to see so many of the fabled Riders in my midst. If what Telsy has said is true, then I have the support of twenty-three dragons and Riders, and more hope than ever before. Galbatorix will shudder when he hears of this!"

Twenty-three dragons roared in agreement. Nasuada laughed. "We have Telsy to thank." She nodded at Telsy, who smiled sheepishly.

"I'm eager to meet this Shadeslayer," a voice called out from the back. A tall elf darted in between the dragons and stopped in front of Eragon.

"I am Valdrin," the elf announced, "and this is my dragon, Ohen." A bronze dragon emerged from the herd.

_Ohen?_ Saphira asked after meeting the bronze, _Ohen the Strong?_ Valdrin's eyes widened. _You know of us?_ Ohen asked. He was very big, at least a shoulder above Saphira, who was almost full grown. "Brom told us about a handful of dragons, before he died." Eragon said. At the mention of Brom, several dragons and Riders stepped forward, their curiosity imminent.

Eragon met all twenty-three of the Riders and dragons. Each one had stories of Brom and Oromis and Glaedr. Sadness and mourning enveloped them as they heard of Oromis and Glaedr's deaths. The leaders of the Varden, Surda and the dwarves took their leave, noticing there was little for them to do.

As Nasuada began to head back to the Council of Elders, she motioned to Eragon. He gently detached himself from a conversation and went to her side.

"Unbelievable," she said, "I want all of my people to see these dragons and their Riders. There will be a conjoined feast this evening. I will alert your cousin and the people of Carvahall. No one will miss it."

Eragon grinned, his happiness overflowing. _Galbatorix will tremble when he sees twenty-five dragons at the gates of Uru'baen,_ he said to Saphira. _Yes,_ Saphira agreed, _with this renewed hope and vigor, we are nigh undefeatable._

_

* * *

_

**OKAY OKAY! I know this is getting fast-paced, jumpy, whatever- I'm sorry I'm not quick enough with the chapters- I have a life away from my computer! If I could continuously type throughout my Calc class, man, I would do it! I'm trying my best here, people! Thank you, though, for waiting patiently to see what happens next :D**


	9. Chapter 9

*Before you begin, I would just like to clarify some stuff for future reference. (1) When I say a dragon is peach, think Golden-Retriever-Yellow. Does that make sense? Not as solid as Glaedr but faded gold- tan- peach. (2) When I say a dragon is lime-green, please think of…. Not that obnoxious lemon-neon-green, but the green of a new plant that's just sprouted out of the ground. (3) Lastly, think of Avatar-blue when I say green-blue.

*Thank you, I know this is hard to keep up with, but Brom once said the dragons came in all colors of the rainbow!

When Eragon opened his tent flap the next morning, he jumped. As he'd sat in his bed, he thought the entire ordeal with Telsy was a dream. But seeing four dragons preening themselves in the early morning sunshine, another three landing with their morning kills and Saphira flying nearby with Ophelia, the lavender dragon, convinced Eragon otherwise.

Eragon stretched and noticed Arya in the distance, talking with Hírador, Rider of the peach dragon Briam. Eragon took one step in their direction before another presence interceded.

"Morning," Roran grunted as he approached, carrying two buckets of fresh water. "Want some help?" Eragon nodded at the heavy water. Roran grunted again and handed Eragon one of the jugs. Even Eragon stiffened under the weight and began shuffling next to his cousin, moving at about the same speed. Roran glanced at Eragon before speaking. "Katrina and I hope that twenty-five dragons will defeat Galbatorix," he said gruffly, "She's as done with this war as I am, Eragon." When Eragon didn't immediately answer, Roran stopped and looked anxiously at his cousin. "What? Will twenty-five not be enough?" Eragon, startled, began moving again and said, "No! No, everything will be… fine. I was just thinking of battle strategies… There will be another battle soon- especially after the arrival of so many dragons."

Roran, thrown off the topic of dragons, grumbled in agreement and immediately began talking of his hammer.

_Quick cover,_ Saphira said. _I just thought of the Eldunari's as well._

_I can't believe we didn't think of those before!_ Eragon told her. His thoughts turned sad. _Galbatorix has an inestimable collection of Eldunari's…We have less than thirty, even less if not all the dragons have theirs-_

His thoughts stopped cold. "Roran," he interrupted, "I have to go." He plopped the bucket next to Roran and Katrina's tent and hurried back to the pavilion of tents that had been constructed last night for the Riders. He didn't look back at Roran's confused and suspicious expression.

Saphira was waiting for him with Ophelia. The purple dragon lowered her head as Jura appeared at her side. Eragon almost bowed, but caught himself. He didn't know how to talk to other Riders; he'd only spoken to Oromis using the formal and Murtagh….with the informal.

Acknowledging the elf like he would any other elf, Eragon greeted her hastily in the Ancient Language. Jura had black hair and slanted eyes, just like any other elf. Her complexion, Eragon noticed, seemed almost more pallid than Telsy's. Jura pushed the greeting away with one lithe hand. "Don't bother with those wastes of time." She said in a light voice. "Riders treat each other as equal. I am not your mentor as was Oromis. If you need to speak to me, speak." Eragon blinked twice before questioning, "From my time with Oromis and Glaedr, we learned it was exceedingly impolite to question whether or not a dragon still had their Eldunarí." He paused, waiting for some kind of reaction. When none came, Eragon continued. "Saphira and I were just thinking about the difference in number between the Eldunarí's we have and the expansive amount Galbatorix has. We then realized that Galbatorix might be in possession of the Eldunarí's of the dragons here." Ophelia lowered her head even lower to look at Eragon with one giant lilac eye. _Telsy did not tell you what time period we are from, Shadeslayer? _When Eragon shook his head, she said, _Galbatorix had yet to be conceived when Telsy met us in the skies over Vroengard. _She continued through Eragon's surprise. _We were able to take the Eldunarí's that were separated from their dragon's bodies. _

_You could have taken more Eldunarí's! _Eragon interrupted, _We could take all of Galbatorix's power and he'd-_

_Slow down, Shadeslayer,_ Ophelia cut him off, _let me finish. _

Ophelia was about to continue, but stopped as Telsy flitted to Jura's side.

Her expression told them trouble was headed their way, but Eragon would wait no longer and refused to be left out for one more instant.

"Telsy," Eragon said, grabbing her arm, "Tell me what happened in Vroengard!"

Telsy whipped around, her eyes wide. "Eragon, we don't have time-"

Saphira growled. _Tell us as we prepare for battle._ Telsy seemed to deliberately pause before saying, "Fine! But don't expect me to answer any questions! We don't have time!"

Eragon ran to keep up with her as Telsy ran back to her tent. All around, people were preparing for battle. Eragon and Telsy passed Orik, who yelled to Eragon, "It's the red dragon and five hundred soldiers!"

Eragon could barely process the thought before Telsy bombarded his mind with her own thoughts. _Eragon,_ she snapped, _listen or I won't explain this to you._

Eragon nodded mutely as he mounted Saphira. Cyvr seemed to drop out of the air; he raked up dirt with his claws as he skidded to a stop in front of Telsy. She jumped into the saddle just as Cyvr propelled himself into the air once more. Saphira growled as she unfurled her wings. _This white-snake is too quick,_ she said as she beat down once and was aloft. With a wider wingspan as Cyvr, Saphira was able to catch up quickly without beating her wings as much as he had.

_I will tell you the short version and then we are going to attack the Empire soldiers. _Eragon glanced backwards and noticed twenty-three dragons were following close behind Saphira and Cyvr.

Valdrin's voice resounded through their minds, _Telsy!_ He roared,_ The battle strategy!_

Cyvr answered with a roar and Telsy said to Eragon, _I couldn't convince any more than twenty-three dragons and Riders to come with me. After that, we tried to take as many Eldunarí's with us as possible. My father was there, and he forbade the other Riders from taking them. _Her voice had taken on an angry edge. _If only I could have stepped up to him, shown myself… Because the Riders could not tell him what they were planning with the Eldunarí's, he refused. He was anticipating the very thing Galbatorix would do not thirty years later! We could only take the Eldunarí's that belong to the dragons you see here today. _She paused; in the distance a black mass seemed to be covering the horizon.

Telsy seemed to be done on the subject as she focused on creating a battle plan with Valdrin.

For the first time, Eragon looked down at the ground, expecting to see the Varden not far behind. The land below was empty, save for the Jiet River which snaked through the underbrush. Jura noticed his observance saying, _The Varden is staying a little farther behind- Nasuada decided to see if twenty-five dragons could not handle this battle on their own. Only if Galbatorix himself should rise above that hill would they intervene._

Saphira seemed more surprised than Eragon.

_I doubt the soldiers of the Varden fell back that easily,_ she noted. She said no more on the subject, for Thorn suddenly detached himself from the horizon, roaring far louder than Eragon had ever heard the young dragon roar before.

Eragon's advanced vision told him Thorn was a lot bigger, as well.

Galbatorix must've been sharing his Eldunarí's with Murtagh, making him stronger than ever before.

Strong enough to handle twenty-five dragons?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for staying with me to Chapter 10… I know it's _uber_ confusing with the time travel; we'll be staying in one time period from now on -- Bear with me as I try to introduce some twenty dragons (haha)

To Eragon's dismay, Thorn was as big as Cyvr. _Murtagh also has the control of many Eldunarí's, all hundreds of years old,_ Saphira added, _and Galbatorix has probably suppressed the pain receptors in their bodies, making them immune to our attacks until we stop their hearts' _. An orange dragon neared Saphira's left flank. Erisdärné, scales glittering like golden amber, tilted one wing and dropped several feet. On his back, Nälí the elf said, _Raudhr Bjartskular! I have never seen a red dragon as dark or full of hate as Thorn._ An array of agreements flowed through the minds of the other dragons as they watched Thorn wing his way towards them, roaring savagely.

Two more dragons closed in on Saphira's left side, one aquamarine-opal blue, the other a dark-russet-chestnut. Orlan, the Rider on the blue, Gretiem, said, _Incredible. To think Galbatorix would destroy the world…for what?_ Morenoí, the brown, opened his maw and let loose a plume of flame in fury. In the saddle, Rahín seconded his dragon's anger. _We will destroy Galbatorix, starting with Murtagh and Thorn!_

As more dragons came up on either side of Saphira, Eragon realized they were forming a _V_. _We're in formation,_ Cyvr said at the head of the arrangement. _If Galbatorix uses Murtagh to talk or attack us, he'll see a coordinated pack of dragons, not a discombobulated herd of sheep. _Thorn suddenly stopped a quarter of a mile away. Murtagh's voice sounded across the space in between, causing the formation of dragons to stop short as well.

"I don't want to kill all twenty-five of you," Murtagh yelled, his voice magnified by magic, "I just want Telsy!"

Cyvr answered with a column of flame from his mouth, which Murtagh ignored. "Would you rather all fight the five hundred behind me and die or just let me have her?"

Saphira snorted in frustration. Eragon could feel her tensing, readying to attack Thorn. Before she could make a move, Cyvr whispered in their minds, _We'll take Thorn. The rest take the soldiers._ Telsy yelled with both her mind and aloud, "_Now!_"

Thorn didn't even blink as twenty-five of his brethren hurtled toward him. At the last moment Telsy and Cyvr broke out of the formation and tackled Thorn, while the others held the V and headed on to the Empire's soldiers.

Eragon managed one backward glance and saw red-on-white; Cyvr howled as Thorn's claws ripped a gash down his right foreleg, but retaliated with a headbutt to Thorn's chest, pushing the red dragon ten feet away. Telsy was yelling at Murtagh. Eragon could make out a handful of words: "Traitor!" Telsy yelled. "I _saved your life!_ For what? So you could join _him?_"

Eragon wanted to hear more, wanted to help, but he was forced to pay attention to the soldiers ahead of him. The formation of dragons held for twenty feet then was forced to break apart as the battle exploded.

Within minutes it was apparent that twenty-four dragons could not silence five hundred soldiers. They attacked Saphira and Erisdärné like ants on honey, swarming like bees. The orange dragon roared in frustration, swinging his tail like a club, taking down several soldiers. The soldiers got back up, only temporarily defeated. Ophelia and Jura were having just as much trouble. Ophelia's amethyst scales were covered in gore. She raked her claws through a body of a soldier, throwing another twenty feet away- where Morenoí jumped up and caught it in his mouth like a dog catching a stick.

The soldier was still alive, and thanks to Galbatorix's magic, didn't feel a thing. He just stabbed at Morenoí's snout, while the chestnut dragon crushed his bones before finally stopping his heart.

The aquamarine dragon, Gretiem, was limping but still fighting valiantly, while Ohen the bronze roared in victory as he took out another four soldiers. But every time soldiers died, dragons took massive hits. In the sky, Cyvr was not having an easy time, either. Thorn was stronger but Cyvr had speed on his side as they raced through the clear blue sky.

_This is outrageous,_ Eragon told Saphira as Brisingr, aflame, sliced through a shield like butter. _How could Nasuada think we could handle this?_ Saphira didn't respond, instead decapitating a laughing soldier. Eragon's question was answered not one minute later when the sun suddenly went behind a cloud.

Eragon looked up, confused. There had been no clouds before. Most of the battlers looked up as well and gasped.

The sun was not behind a cloud; thousands of arrows were whistling through the air, leaving the battle in their shade.

"Cover!" Valdrin yelled, throwing up magical shields to protect himself and Ohen. The other Riders followed suit as the arrows rained down. Soldiers fell all around and a cheer arose with renewed strength as the Varden approached on three sides of the Empire's army.

_Eragon,_ Arya said, _Telsy needs your help. We can take it from here._

Eragon looked up at the sky and saw Cyvr, almost as red as Thorn from all the blood, fall two hundred feet before landing on the ground. Exhausted, his landing was not half as graceful as it was the day before. Telsy leapt from the saddle just as Thorn landed.

Saphira had seen them as well. Eragon jumped into her saddle as she spread her wings.

Their wards almost depleted, Eragon and Saphira slid to a stop ten feet away from where Telsy and Murtagh were arguing.

Cyvr was simultaneously panting and growling at Thorn. Eragon saw the last three feet of Thorn's tail were missing, a lasting tribute to Glaedr. His attention switched back to Murtagh and Telsy and he wondered how they could stop battling to argue.

"You could have ended your own life the second the Twins took you!" Telsy yelled. Her white sword glistened in the sunlight and she motioned with it as she spoke. "You make me sick!"

Several emotions seemed to rip across Murtagh's face before he managed to control his expression. "You think I had a choice, Telsy? You think I bound myself?" He spat. "Don't accuse me of being a traitor! I was never on any side until I met up with _him_." Murtagh managed to point at Eragon while keeping his eyes on Telsy. In his hand, Zar'roc glistened with blood. Eragon fought the urge to rip the blade from his hand and replace it with the fiery tip of Brisingr. Saphira's tail twitched as she looked at Thorn. _I cannot wait much longer,_ she hissed, _I will rip his head off for killing Glaedr and Ophelia and I will play catch with Murtagh's body!_

Eragon stepped forward, but stopped when Telsy glared at him. Murtagh continued as if he didn't notice Saphira slowly approaching Thorn, stalking the garnet dragon like a tiger. "I didn't want to bring you into this," he said sadly, "but you had to steal the egg from me. Now I have to kill you and I never wanted that."

Telsy's blood-streaked face paled as she opened her mouth. "You will never-" Telsy's voice cut off as she doubled over, screaming. This time Eragon ran forward but Murtagh stopped him with a finger. "Don't move, brother," Murtagh said, "or else I kill her where she lays." Eragon glared daggers while Murtagh continued. "If you take one more step, I will make blood vessels in her brain burst with the memories I'm feeding her. The white dragon will die as well."

Before Eragon could even breathe, Telsy yelled in agony again and suddenly Eragon fell to the ground. Telsy was attempting to push the images out of her own head- Eragon's consciousness was closest so they immediately filled into his brain. Saphira's howl was the last thing Eragon heard before he was sucked into Murtagh's mind.

_A young, white-haired girl stood in the door frame. "Please help me," Murtagh said, "the King is chasing me!" Telsy stepped aside and the young Murtagh ran inside. He knelt at her feet. "You are my savior. My servant Tornac has been killed and I'm next," he said to the floor, "I owe you my life."_

More images flashed; Telsy mending Murtagh's mail and giving him the warhorse, Tornac. Telsy giving him food while Murtagh watched out the window as soldiers marched by. Finally-

_Telsy's white face was streaked with tears as she watched Murtagh mount Tornac. "I promise I will return," he said, leaning down. Telsy went to his side, handing him a chain. On it was a shimmering diamond and a sparkling ruby. "Now we will be together," Telsy whispered, "forever."_

A roar brought Eragon back to the present. He was kneeling with his face pressed to the dirt, Telsy next to him. He looked up to see Murtagh yelling, Thorn and Saphira grappling nearby. Cyvr was prodding Telsy with his white snout, anger and worry emanating from his pearl-white scales.

Struggling to his feet, Eragon drew Brisingr. With a savage yell, he charged at his half brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Before you begin, I want to remind you of who's who. **

**Rahín rides the brown dragon, Morenoí **

**Nälí rides the orange dragon, Erisdärné **

**Telsy rides the white dragon, Cyvr **

Murtagh whirled at the last second, Zar'roc whistling through the air and connecting with Brisingr like two bolts of lightning. "A new blade, brother?" Murtagh asked with a grin. "Brisingr!" Eragon yelled in response. Murtagh jumped back as the blue blade lit, covering his surprise with a laugh. "A clever trick, Eragon. A clever distraction!" Murtagh drove the red blade in a series of maneuvers Eragon wasn't familiar with. It took most of his remaining strength to parry the blows.

Saphira wasn't having any better luck. Thorn was snapping at any vulnerable spot- his increase in size was a problem as well; he could slam into Saphira and send her reeling ten feet. Roaring in frustration, Saphira unfolded her wings and in one massive push, she thrust herself into the air. Thorn stayed right with her as they raced upwards.

Murtagh was starting to slow, but every time Eragon managed to scratch his shield or cut a hole in his defenses, he would laugh and give Eragon a much worse blow.

Angry, exhausted and at the end of his energy reserves, Eragon, in desperation, fell to his final resort.

"Murtagh!" He yelled, enunciating each word with a swing of Brisingr, "I. Am. Not. Your. Brother!" Murtagh fell back, astonishment running like water over face. Disbelief was soon following but stopped cold when Eragon repeated the phrase in the Ancient Language. "How?" Murtagh said, lowering Zar'roc. Eragon paused, knowing he wouldn't get another chance at distraction Murtagh.

"Brom was my father," Eragon said in the Ancient Language. It sounded quite nice, Eragon noted with a smile. Murtagh scowled. "We're still related, though," he glanced down at Zar'roc in his hand. He opened his mouth as if to say more but Telsy began to stir on the ground.

"Don't move," Murtagh said to Eragon, and then went to her side.

Eragon held Brisingr at the ready in case Murtagh made a move to take her. But Murtagh could get no closer than a few feet, for Cyvr wouldn't let him pass. The moonstone-colored dragon bared his equally white teeth, snapping them when Murtagh got too close.

"I won't hurt her," Murtagh said in the Ancient Language, placing Zar'roc on the ground and looking up at Cyvr. Cyvr's marble eyes seemed to swivel up at the sky, to Eragon then finally back to Murtagh, who knelt on the ground next to Zar'roc. He moved to the left one step and set his head level to Murtagh's. The message was clear: _Make one move and I will kill you._

Murtagh moved closer to Telsy and reached into his shirt. Before he could pull anything out, Saphira roared from the sky.

_I've got him!_ She roared in triumph. Thorn writhed and yelped, kicked like a cat and snarled like a caged leopard. Murtagh quickly dropped whatever he had pulled out into Telsy's open palm then turned to Eragon.

Picking up Zar'roc, Murtagh said bluntly, "Tell Saphira to let him go or else I'll kill you." Eragon didn't look up but heard Saphira's growl of frustration. "You cannot kill me," Eragon said, "You told me you cannot kill me, I am too valuable."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow as Saphira repositioned herself against Thorn, the beating of her wings becoming slightly labored. "You were valuable, yes. Do you even know why, Eragon?" Eragon replied instantly, "Because Saphira is the only female dragon-"

Realization struck him like a Kull. Murtagh filled in the rest. "It seems Telsy's little magic trick has brought a handful of female dragons into the present, making Saphira as valuable as…" he paused, "dirt."

Eragon fell backwards as Murtagh tackled him, Zar'roc poking into his neck.

"So, little half-brother, what will it be," he hissed, "death now or later? You know my oaths will forbid me to let you escape. Do you want to die by Saphira's side or here in the dirt?"

The feeling suddenly vanished from Eragon's neck and Murtagh disappeared from view. Deafening roars seemed to explode from every direction, ringing through Eragon's ears like the war drums of Tronjheim. Lifting his head, he saw Nälí swinging his orange blade at Murtagh. A shadow passed over Eragon as Rahín flew over him, rushing to help Nälí. Morenoí roared from overhead as he landed next to Eragon. The brown dragon was bloodied but his breathing was even. As Eragon rose, he saw most of the blood on Morenoí's hide was not his own.

Thorn suddenly dropped from the sky like a boulder, Saphira right after him. Saphira, together with Morenoí and Erisdärné, circled the weary red dragon. Thorn snapped a few times, glancing at Murtagh. Murtagh was not laughing anymore, Eragon saw. Nälí and Rahín were fighting like true elves, their attacks and moves like whispers.

_How long can they keep this up?_ Eragon asked Saphira, whose jaw hung open. She didn't take her eyes off Thorn as she responded. _The youngling is tired,_ her tone suggested she was just as tired, _when he falls he will either submit or die. _

Eragon looked from Murtagh to Thorn. Feeling rather useless, he started over to Telsy. She had her head in between her hands, looking down at something in her lap. Cyvr was watching the other dragons.

Amid the continuous clamor of sword on sword, the roar of the dragons and the battle that still continued between the Empire and the Varden, Eragon could still hear Telsy's voice as she whispered, "I have to do it."

She suddenly looked up at Eragon, her white eyes filled with tears. She threw something at him. It was a chain with a two jewels on it- a diamond and a ruby. She slowly stood up and drew her white sword. Before Eragon could even blink, she flew at Murtagh.

Unbelievably, Murtagh fought off three elves for longer than Eragon thought possible. But as his wards fell and he took each blow with more severity, he collapsed.

Erisdärné saw him fall and roared, lunging at Thorn.

Red and orange, the two dragons rolled three times before skidding to a stop. Erisdärné had Thorn pinned to the ground. For an instant, Eragon thought he saw a great sadness in the crimson dragon's eyes and pity washed through him. Rahín had his chocolate-colored sword pointed at the base of Murtagh's throat, his face contorted with concentration. Murtagh's face was unreadable; as the seconds passed, his breaths became shallow then suddenly he gasped and ducked his head.

Rahín dropped him like a sack of potatoes and said slowly, "You can either join us or die." His words came out unhurriedly and Eragon realized Rahín was trying to mask his own fatigue. "I care not, either way," he paused. "But we may be able to counterattack the spells and oaths Galbatorix has woven around you and Thorn." Murtagh slowly raised his head. "Impossible," he murmured. "There are too many to counter and you would contradict each spell with every one you create." He looked at Thorn. They seemed to negotiate for a moment before he spoke. "I cannot let you kill me. A pledge Galbatorix made us promise was to never take our own lives or give them away willingly. You have overpowered me. Let me fight to my death."

Murtagh rose slowly as Rahín pulled his sword away. The second Murtagh lifted Zar'roc, Telsy crumpled to the ground.

"Take me," she whispered. "Take me and live so that someday we can defeat Galbatorix and you can be _free._" Rahín and Nälí both began protesting, saying she was too valuable, Murtagh wanted this, and this was absolute rubbish. An idea flashed through Eragon's mind. "_Letta!_" He yelled. The yelling stopped and Eragon spoke.

"Telsy," he said patiently, "If Galbatorix had the power of time-travel, we would never be able to defeat him. The Varden needs you and Cyvr alive." Saphira's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a snarl as she realized what Eragon was going to say.

"I want to make Murtagh pay for killing Oromis and Glaedr just as much as you do, but not with their deaths."

Eragon looked his half-brother in the eye.

"So let Murtagh and Thorn take Saphira and I back to Uru'baen."


	12. Chapter 12

Silence.

Eragon could hear the battle raging behind him, all the way down the slope to where the infirmary pavilion had been erected. His hearing ranged all over the countryside and he would have been able to pinpoint exact locations of several people if the quiet between he and Murtagh lasted any longer.

Saphira, on the other hand, was not quiet at all.

_Eragon! _She roared, _you've gone mad! We cannot fall into the king's clutches! If he were to find our true names he would have the control of another Rider and dragon! We'd be sent to kill Arya and Nasuada and Orik! Is that what you want, to betray Oromis and Glaedr? He would use all the knowledge we've acquired against the people we care about!_

Ejecting billowing waves of fire, she didn't wait for Eragon to respond. She charged at Murtagh.

Murtagh jumped to the left, ducked a paw and dove to the ground as Saphira's tail swept by. Telsy ran forward and jumped onto Saphira's back. "Saphira!" She yelled, "Stop!"

Saphira bucked once, and whirled. Her cobalt eyes flashed at Telsy. _Get off,_ she projected with menace, _else I'll rip you like a rag doll._

Telsy jumped off, backing towards Murtagh. "I won't let you kill him," she said, "at least give me a chance." Saphira didn't move for a moment, her lip curled back in a snarl. She backed up one step and held her head high.

Telsy turned to Murtagh. "Give them to me." She held out her hand. Murtagh, puzzled, said, "What?" Telsy didn't move. "Jelïra, Fundor, Galzra, Beroan and any other Eldunarí's in Thorn's saddlebags. You can take Eragon in exchange for them."

Nälí surged forward. He yelled, "You have no right to trade a Rider in exchange for the hearts!" Telsy didn't look away from Murtagh but responded, "Yes, yes I do. Remember, Nälí, who my father was."

Nälí's face turned a shade of red-orange similar to Erisdärné's scales. He opened his mouth, closed it and took a step back, defeated.

Murtagh stared down at Telsy, unflinching. When he continued to not move, Telsy turned and walked over to Thorn. The red dragon writhed and roared under Erisdärné. Eragon moved closer to see what she was going to do.

Telsy spoke so swiftly that even with his advanced hearing, Eragon failed to catch even a word. Thorn's garnet eyes swiveled in her direction before he stopped moving. All was silent for two minutes as the dragon and Rider spoke to one another. Eragon glanced at Murtagh to gauge his reaction, but Murtagh was watching the sky, the expression on his face one Eragon had never seen before: defeat. Telsy looked up at Erisdärné. "Let him go." Telsy commanded. Erisdärné glanced once at Nälí, who didn't move but was obviously still put off by Telsy. The amber-orange dragon shifted slowly, ready to pounce again if Thorn attacked. The red dragon only shifted into a sitting position and looked down at the white elf.

Eragon, Nälí and Rahín all jumped forward when Thorn bowed and jerked his head. His mouth opened, his throat constricted and suddenly-

Thorn's Eldunarí slid down his tongue and into Telsy's hands.

Thorn lowered his head next to hers and projected one thought for everyone to hear. _I will not be a slave to Galbatorix any longer. As long as you hold my heart of hearts, you know all of his secrets and words in the ancient language long lost to the elves. _

Eragon's mouth fell open, Thorn's deep voice still reverberating in his head. The golden ruby sphere in Telsy's hands glowed like a ball of fire before she covered it in her robes. Murtagh moved forward slowly and pulled several objects out of Thorn's saddlebags. Rahín and Nälí moved forward as the gleaming spheres emerged into the fading sunlight. Like jewels, Peridot-green, gray, dark violet, jade, rose and mauve Eldunarí's glimmered as Murtagh handed them off to Nälí and Rahín. The elves' expressions rippled from confusion to joy to amazement as they beheld the orbs.

Murtagh's face stayed twisted in a mask of pain and frustration. Eragon knew he was trying to stay in between all the oaths Galbatorix had placed on him without crossing the lines that would forbid him to give the Eldunarí's away.

When Murtagh was done, the two elves held six Eldunarí's each.

He reached down once more into the bag with both hands and pulled out one last Eldunarí, which he held out to Telsy. This Eldunarí shone like a diamond, its clear-white facets catching the sunlight, refracting it into thousands of colors. When Telsy came into contact with it, she gasped.

"This Eldunarí," Murtagh said, "is Isidar."

_Star, in the ancient language,_ Eragon thought.

"Vrael's dragon."


	13. Chapter 13

Telsy's eyes widened considerably as she gazed up at Murtagh.

"He gave you that willingly?" Eragon said, not able to hold his tongue anymore. Murtagh glanced once in his direction, deemed his question unworthy and turned back to Telsy. "You know he'll kill me for giving you the Eldunarí," he said, his voice low, "but you know just as well that I could never turn you down, Telsy." A ghost of a smile played on her lips as Telsy looked down at the giant diamond-orb in her arms. "Isidar," she whispered.

The peaceful moment lasted for another half-minute until Murtagh whirled on Eragon. His face was twisted into arrays of pain and sorrow, and Eragon knew he was fighting the oaths that bonded him to Galbatorix's bidding. For a moment Eragon feared Galbatorix would seize control of Eragon's half-brother like he had in the fight over Gil'ead.

"Make a decision, Eragon!" Murtagh yelled, "Come with us willingly or I will force you!" Eragon took a step back, suddenly indecisive. Saphira bared her teeth at Murtagh, covering the question she fired at Eragon.

_I don't want to kill Thorn,_ she said, _but I don't want to be taken hostage by Galbatorix. What do you think, little one? Perhaps once we gain entrance to Uru'baen, we can defeat the king from inside his own walls…_

Eragon didn't move his gaze from Murtagh but he felt a slight swell of uncertainty within her. It slipped away as they concocted a plan.

He turned to gauge the battle still raging behind them; the Varden had converged upon the forces of the Empire, and along with the help of the dwarves, had taken control of the enemy forces. The clash was coming to an end, Eragon saw, and it was time to make a decision.

Jumping into Saphira's saddle, Eragon said, "We shall go."

Before any could raise an arm to stop him, Saphira unfurled her wings. But before she could raise them, a flash of color surrounded them. Nine dragons landed within a foot of each other and closed ranks so Saphira could not move.

Snarling ferociously, Saphira snapped at her brethren. _It's no use, Saphira, _Eragon said, _we cannot make them move._ Saphira roared, _Let us go, we have a plan!_ The dragons did not budge. Eragon saw Murtagh astride Thorn, retreating. Thorn was about to take off when Telsy yelled, _"Blöthr!" _The clamor immediately cut short as the dragons turned to face the small white elf.

Ophelia, standing directly in front of Saphira, said, _Youngling, Morenoí alerted us that the Shadeslayer and Saphira were planning to go willingly with Redfang and the Dwarfslayer. _Her posture stiffened as her gaze fell upon said Redfang, who, under her scrutiny, stopped in his tracks. Murtagh scowled. "If he wants to come freely," he yelled, "you should let him come!"

This time three dragons faced him and roared at the same time. Thorn jumped back several feet.

"Enough!" Telsy yelled again. "You will allow Eragon to pass," she said as the protests began once more, "because I am going with him."

Saphira took the momentary distraction of the dragons to hurdle herself into the air. Thorn, having the same idea, leapt after her. On the ground, Telsy was waving her arms, somehow keeping the nine dragons from following. Within a second she was astride Cyvr and the white dragon was in the air.

_How did you placate them?_ Eragon queried. Telsy responded after a moment: _I told them the plan._

_What plan?_ Arya's voice said. Eragon, so surprised, almost fell off Saphira's shoulders.

_Arya!_ He exclaimed.

_Don't try to lie to me, Eragon, _she continued, _I see you voluntarily took off with Murtagh and Thorn. You'd better tell me just what you're planning to do._

Eragon hesitated and Telsy filled in for him. _We're going to take over Uru'baen from the inside._

Arya's skepticism could be felt through their widening mind connection.

_How will you do that,_ she questioned, _when you are virtually alone and have no Eldunarí's with you?_

_That's where you come in,_ Telsy responded immediately, _we are now in possession of eight more hearts and along with twenty-three dragons and Riders at your command. I know you'll be able to come and save us before Galbatorix figures out our true names and enslaves us…_

_How will we converse?_ Arya asked, _When you are trapped under the king's watchful eye and are unable to communicate by means of your mind?_

_You have Thorn's Eldunarí._

Arya fell silent as Telsy told her the rest of the plan.

_I see multiple flaws, _Arya said, her voice dimming as the distance between them lengthened, _but perhaps Galbatorix will not notice them before the Varden reaches his doors._


	14. Chapter 14

Overweight, bald and angry, Galbatorix stormed from his personal room in his castle outside to the courtyard. Several statues of dragons watched his angry march to the far side. It gave him an excellent view of Uru'baen and Alaglaesia's southern countryside. The Hadarac desert stretched out to the west, and if he strained his already perfect vision he could see the wall of mountains in the far south. His aide, Fairné, trotted behind him.

"How many did she take, Fairné?"

"You don't want to know, sir."

"HOW MANY?" He exploded. Fairné didn't jump back at the king's outburst. Out of the past ten servants, he was still alive and he liked to pride himself for surviving this long. He let the old man fume for a moment, and then continued.

"She took two Eldunarí's, Sanfiri and Zavien. " Galbatorix's face twitched. He knew more was coming. "And then there's the matter of the twenty-three dragons which have suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

Galbatorix's hands shook. He began to pace. "But what happened to Murtagh? I cannot contact any of the Eldunarí's I gave him this morning. And where are my generals? They should have returned hours ago…" Fairné sighed. He could have walked away, as Galbatorix had retreated into his own consciousness. But then he would miss all the valuable information you would be killed for hearing or speaking in the streets. "Maybe I should go myself. Before Ajihad died, I never had to worry about the Varden. They hid with the dwarves. But now there's Nasuada. That woman knows what she's doing. She's turned Eragon and Saphira against me, corrupted them to think I was out to kill them… but I need them, need their strength to control the dwarves, the damnable elves." His voice became husky. "But Murtagh came back to me. I knew he always would. I knew the red egg would hatch for him. Now I can control the two of them and send them places when I cannot leave the city.

"It's true; I won't need either of the boys once I've taken over Telsy. She will help me win over the twenty-some-odd dragons she brought from years past. Then I will destroy the elves and the dwarves. First I will see to it myself that Islanzadí is imprisoned forever. Her jail cell will have a nice view of Du Weldenvarden so she can watch it burn. I will also chain Eragon and Saphira nearby so they can see me kill all the people they've aligned themselves with. To betray me…"

Galbatorix turned around. "But before we can see this come to life, Fairné, we must see to this problem in Feinster. We wouldn't want Nasuada to feel confident and make a bid for Belatona or even my precious Helgrind." His expression became pained and Fairné knew he was remembering the deaths of the Ra'zac. "I must deal with my inability to control Lady Lorana. If Murtagh or any of the officers I sent to Feinster this morning don't respond in an hour, contact me."

Not waiting for a reply, Galbatorix turned on his heel and left the courtyard. Watching his master leave, Fairné wondered what he would do if he wasn't an aide to the most powerful man in Alaglaesia. He couldn't think of a single occupation worth more than the information he'd just learned.

Waiting for a moment to ensure Galbatorix was gone, Fairné hurried down to the basement of the castle. He had to pause by Shruikan's floor. The beast was truly the only thing that frightened him in this horror house. As he shrank down the stairs, Fairné couldn't help but smile. Jeod would be especially happy about all the information Fairné had learned today. He could, in turn, send the information off to Queen Islanzadí from Gil'ead and the elves would be forewarned- once again, because of Fairné, Galbatorix's _most loyal_ servant.


	15. Chapter 15

_Slow down, will you? _

Eragon turned and saw Ohen and Gretiem winging their way closer to Cyvr, Thorn and Saphira. The giant bronze and the smaller aquamarine dragons settled in behind the fast-flying three.

_What are you doing here?_ Eragon asked Valdrin, astride Ohen.

_We know of your plan, Shadeslayer, and we are not to be left behind if Galbatorix is to make an appearance. _Orlan, riding Gretiem, responded. Ohen's brassy roar sounded in agreement. _Once Galbatorix has left Uru'baen, you'll need all the strength you can get._

_You should have stayed behind with the others!_ Saphira admonished. _We are just the diversion, the distraction-_

_Saphira, Saphira, _Gretiem cut her off, _we're not leaving. You know how mad the king will be when he figures all this out. As soon as Galbatorix realizes he's been tricked, he'll whip right back to his city. We will stick together and see if Shruikan can fly faster than the five of us. _

_Excuse me… _ Murtagh cut in. Thorn was twenty yards ahead. _When we arrive at Dras-Leona, I don't know how fast Galbatorix will learn of our whereabouts. Depending on how big of a threat the four of you seem, he may not even leave Uru'baen. _

_He must!_ Eragon urged. _Or else the entire diversion will be a waste! We have to get him out of the city!_

As they approached Helgrind, Telsy spoke for the first time in three hours.

_Galbatorix wants us alive the most. He will not harm us. Therefore none of you will put your lives on the line to protect us. _She held up her hand when Murtagh opened his mouth. _We are his biggest threat and his biggest ally. He needs us. Don't try to be noble, Murtagh._

Murtagh didn't respond. All was silent except for the thrum of beating wings. Helgrind slipped by and Eragon saw the city of Dras-Leona in the distance.

_This is what we've been waiting for, _Saphira said, _we will end this._


	16. Chapter 16

It was raining when five dragons soared over the city of Dras-Leona. The residents of the port city were just rising, none too quickly, until someone spotted the ruby hide of Thorn. One by one, Saphira, Gretiem, Ohen and Cyvr appeared through the clouds, following Thorn and Murtagh.

As if on cue, people began leaning out of windows. Those who were in the streets quickly disappeared into homes and alleyways, as if being seen would constitute for a penalty.

_We're not causing enough of a disturbance,_ Gretiem noted as the general populace stayed quiet. _They're accepting our presence with fear that we may be working for the king._

Thorn slowed until he was next to Saphira. _We have flown through here once before,_ Murtagh admitted. _Dras-Leona is aware of at least our allegiance with Galbatorix. They recognize Thorn and I._

Ohen's tail flicked from side to side as Valdrin assessed the situation. _They see no reason to inform Galbatorix of our presence because they think he sent us here in the first place! _

_It appears that we must inform them of our true allegiances,_ Cyvr noted and began banking.

The five dragons landed in the center of town. Orlan, Valdrin, Telsy, Eragon and Murtagh dismounted. The square seemed to be deserted- the silence hung heavily.

"They are afraid of us." Telsy said, "We look like we're here to punish and enslave innocent people." Her voice became harsh. "Thanks to Galbatorix, people have been made to fear and hide from all dragons and their Riders. If only they knew the truth…"

She trailed off, nodding to a lone man who was walking towards the group. He faltered for a moment as five dragons focused on him, but regained his pace with a strained smile on his face.

"Welcome to Dras-Leona!" The man began in a shaking voice, "I am Kirdin, temporarily in charge of the city. Can I interest any of you to housing or refreshments? Any of the residents would gladly vacate their homes and barns for you!" When no response followed, Kirdin continued, even more shaken. "I presume the king is in good health?" He asked hopefully.

"I personally hope the king dies a most painful death," Telsy said, shrugging.

Kirdin's eyes bulged. He was frozen to the spot.

Telsy smiled kindly at him. "We are not allied with Galbatorix. We are here to free your city so you shall never have to sacrifice your barns, homes or families to his horrendous cause ever again."

Valdrin nodded, adding, "You need not fear us, good man. We're here to protect you. But we need to know where your allegiance stands."

Kirdin almost yelled, "I will do anything I can to overthrow the king! He's taken my entire family and our food rations have been cut to nothing in the past month!" He cut off, suddenly fearful that his declaration would kill him on the spot.

He looked from one face to the next, careful to not look at the dragons. His gaze halted on Murtagh's pained visage.

"I recognize you. You came here a month ago, demanding men to support the king's mission to destroy his opponents. My son has yet to return to me."

Murtagh's shoulders slumped. "I have no excuses for you. Galbatorix has complete control over my dragon and I," he motioned to Thorn, who bobbed his head in agreement. "We were here on his orders but now attempt to be free of his control. We are here in defiance of him and will pay whatever price Galbatorix deems fit when he arrives."

Kirdin took a step back. "The king is coming _here_?" He asked in a small voice.

"That is what we were hoping," Eragon said. "Then we can destroy him. But we need your assistance. We are going to draw Galbatorix away from the capitol, which requires a very large catalyst- none of the multiple wars going on all over the land have been important enough for him to make an appearance. We need your help if Galbatorix does end up coming here. We need your people to not attack us, to either stand with us or to stand out of the way."

"I need to convince the others that you are here to defeat the king. But I cannot do that on my own."

Telsy stepped forward. "I will come with you. Perhaps when they hear it straight from me they will understand."

Kirdin nodded and turned. Cyvr and Telsy followed. "Make haste," Orlan called after them, "We are very short on time."

Murtagh shuddered as Cyvr disappeared from view. "He's looking for me." He covered his face with his hands.

Valdrin placed a hand on Murtagh's arm. "Can you hold back at all?"

Murtagh doubled over, shaking his head furiously. "I have to go back. I-I have an idea."

Eragon barely had time to turn towards his half-brother before he mounted Thorn.

"If when you next see me I am fighting against you, I am sorry," Murtagh said as Thorn flapped his wings twice and was airborne. "I can only obey."

_What is he doing?_ Eragon asked Saphira as Thorn faded from view. Saphira was quiet, her thoughts subdued as she watched Thorn fly away.


	17. Chapter 17

"We have connections with Gil'ead and Uru'baen," Kirdin said as he led Telsy and Cyvr down Dras-Leona's main street. "Along with spies in Teirm and Kuasta we have heard a great deal of information from the outer cities. People have heard of your travels and the battle of Feinster and even the clash on the Burning Plains is still talked about here. But," Kirdin turned to face Telsy, "no one heard anything about more dragons until just days ago. We only knew about Eragon Shadeslayer and the Rider on the red dragon. Where did you come from?"

Telsy paused, unsure of how to continue. But Kirdin had already moved on, excited as he was.

"Oh! I believe this will please you very much. Not two minutes before you arrived, we received word from Bullridge, the city just north of Uru'baen. Our spy has reported that elves have landed on its shores and are filling the city!"

Telsy's jaw dropped. She whipped around and took off, leaving Kirdin standing dumbfounded.

"ERAGON!" She shrieked.

"So how do you think Shruikan feels about all this?" Orlan asked. He, Valdrin and Eragon sat in a triangular fashion facing each other.

_Brom once told us that after Galbatorix had stolen him and forced him to follow, Shruikan hated his new regime. _Saphira noted. _But Eragon and I have seen how Galbatorix has twisted Murtagh and Thorn to believe his cause. _

_Not only Murtagh and Thorn, _Gretiem added, _but Morzan and the other Forsworn. I'd like to think that Shruikan has stayed true all these years and continued to despise Galbatorix, but he may have lost his will and given in. _

_To think that Galbatorix could destroy the will of a dragon…_ Ohen rumbled. His bronze scales, several shades darker than Glaedr's, gleamed in the late afternoon sun. The rain had dried but the air was still sharp and cold- a warning of the coming winter.

"_Eragon!_"

Telsy's voice reverberated through Eragon's skull and through the air, making Saphira jump.

Telsy was running as fast as she could, a white ghost flying down the street. She had half her sentence out before she had even stopped.

"The elves are in Bullridge and are heading to Uru'baen tomorrow and we have to get there when they do or else Galbatorix will kill Islanzadí and we need all the dragons and Riders to come now, so send a message to Nasuada and tell her to get here now!" She exploded, her chest heaving. All was silent, until Cyvr dropped down from a nearby roof, sending curious bystanders diving back into their homes.

_We're out of time,_ he said simply.


	18. Chapter 18

"Does Galbatorix know the elves are coming to Uru'baen tomorrow?" Orlan asked Telsy. "How did you find out that out, anyway?"

"Apparently Kirdin here," Telsy started, motioning to the grinning subject of her sentence, "has associates all over Alagaesia, including friends of Islanzadí and even a source in Uru'baen. What's his name, again?"

"Fairné," Kirdin responded. He was still smiling slightly, proud that he had information and was needed. "He has been sending information all across Alagaesia, including the elves and the dwarves."

"To the Varden and Surda, as well?" Valdrin asked. When Kirdin nodded, Valdrin hissed, "Why have Nasuada and Orrin kept this from us? What else have they held from us?"

_Maybe she thought if any of us were ever caught by Galbatorix, he would find out about all the spies and the entire operation would fail, _Saphira said. _Perhaps she thought we knew._

"This is beside the point." Orlan said, waving his hand about. "We can assume the Varden and Surda know that Islanzadí's troops are invading the city tomorrow, yes?" He turned to Kirdin.

Kirdin nodded.

"So, we need to inform the other Riders and get into the city at the same time. We can at least destroy as much as we can until the troops arrive from Belatona. What say you, Shadeslayer? You know how fast the troops move and how Nasuada thinks. When will they arrive?"

Eragon paused, unsure. "If Nasuada has known about the invasion for some time, they will arrive that much more quickly. They are most likely on the move now- if Orrin isn't making a fuss- and should be here within three days' time."

_The invasion begins tomorrow at sunrise,_ Cyvr said. _In all probability, we can hold the city until they arrive. But if Galbatorix tries to take us out himself, we may fall. _

"Will he just try to kill you?" Eragon asked Valdrin and Orlan. "Or will he try to take you captive and start building up the Forsworn again?"

_I believe, _Gretiem said, _that he will see our devotion to his demise and not try to take us hostage. We would rather end our own lives than let him control us. He may start throwing around his false phrases of creating a new world, but worry not. We will not be persuaded and will not desert you._

Ohen reared on his hind legs and let out a plume of fire in agreement. _We have seen what he's done. The man will never take us._

Telsy, who had disappeared for a moment, reappeared. "Good news. I just spoke with Nasuada and she had taken the liberty to tell the other Riders to come to Dras-Leona yesterday. They will be here before sunset. All we need to do now is figure out a battle strategy with the elves and hope for the best."

Eragon nodded. "I hope that twenty-five dragons and however many elves Islanzadí has will be enough to hold off Galbatorix -and probably Murtagh- until our armies arrive."

Kirdin, who had fallen silent, put his hand up tentatively. "Excuse me," he said, "you needn't be so pessimistic." Four Riders turned to face the small man. "After Fairné alerted me of the elves approach, I told other spies from Teirm and Kuasta and they are currently on their way with armies of their own. They should be here by tomorrow afternoon."

_Not the brightest,_ Saphira said, shaking her giant head.

Telsy gave him a dead-pan glare. "Kirdin," she said in a low voice, "anything else you'd like to share with the group?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Kveykva comes!" Orlan yelled. The sun was fading and just as Telsy had predicted, dragons were appearing on the horizon. The first to materialize was the color of storm clouds, dark silver. Aptly named, Kveykva meant _lightning_ in the Ancient Language. She was also known for her love of destruction and her roars sounded like crashing thunder. On her back, Snakví raised his silver blade.

Closing in on Kveykva's right flank was Morenoí, color of chocolate. Behind him flew several more dragons, including Erisdärné, matching the fiery orange sunset behind him.

It was quite a sight, twenty-one dragons flying together in perfect formation.

Eragon was not watching it, though. He was standing over a pail of water, speaking to Arya by magic.

"Where are you?" He asked. "We could really use you and the other elves here when we storm the gates of Uru'baen tomorrow."

She sighed. "I am in Furnost, about a day directly south of Uru'baen. I have been helping Orik rally the dwarves and we have made excellent progress. But tell me- are there really other people from Kuasta and Teirm coming as well? We have only heard unconfirmed rumors. That would be unbelievable. Galbatorix's entire kingdom is closing in on him."

Eragon smiled. He looked around, noticed no one was near and said quietly, "You have the hearts?"

Arya nodded once and said in the Ancient Language, "Zavien and Sanfiri are very excited, and the other twelve are safely hidden by each of my aides. But," she paused, "Thorn's is acting very strange. I have been trying to touch it but it burns like fire whenever I place it near the others or even my hand. I think Galbatorix is punishing him for giving it to us. He could be blocking his mind from us in fear that Galbatorix might try to use the connection."

A commotion arose behind her. Soldiers rode past. "We're going to lead the troops on for another hour." She turned away slightly then whipped back around. "Eragon! I almost forgot to tell you- Glaedr has finally spoken to me! He is willing to add his strength to the invasion tomorrow. It seems that being with the other Eldunarí's has comforted him somewhat."

Eragon opened his mouth to tell her about Isidar, Vrael's dragon and Eldunarí that Telsy now possessed, but Arya cut him off. "I have to go." She disappeared.

Eragon sighed and turned to see dragons landing all around. A flash of warmth flooded his body as he watched Saoría, cherry-pink in color, land next to Saphira and give her an affectionate nip on her snout. "We are a family," he said to himself.

Dismounting Saoría, Korá smiled at Eragon, saying, "Ah, son of Brom, I just spoke with Telsy and she said you spoke with Islanzadí's daughter?"

Eragon nodded, "I spoke with Arya and the dwarves will be in the city before the sun falls tomorrow. Apparently Galbatorix's right-hand man is sending word all over the country that we are invading the city tomorrow. People from cities along the Spine are coming and even some from Daret and Yazuac have joined with Islanzadí in Bullridge. The Varden is just north of Belatona and will hopefully be here in another two days' time. It all truly depends on us arriving in Uru'baen tomorrow."

Coming up next to Korá, Nälí said, "We are going to give Galbatorix such a fight tomorrow. He will be so surprised to see us that it will give him a heart attack!"

Jura jumped from Ophelia's back, laughing. "That would be the greatest defeat of all!" She laughed, "All of Alagaesia arrives in Uru'baen and Galbatorix simply falls over from a heart attack!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

Before I begin the 20th chapter of Unexpected, I would like to personally thank all of you who have stayed with me this long. I know it's been a tough journey. I started this fanfiction on January 24th and here we are, September. Nine months I've been working on this and I hope you all keep coming back, checking your emails for the next chapter update. You could read any of the hundreds of fanfictions about the Inheritance Cycle but you choose to read mine and I love you all for that. This fanfiction is especially hard to write because Christopher Paolini gives away no hints as to what will happen in the final book. As of right now, I have no idea when Unexpected will end- after the fight of Uru'baen in the next few chapters, I don't know if I'll keep going, to conclude how Alagaesia changes if Eragon and the others succeed. I won't ruin anything, though, because right now I don't know if they'll succeed.

So please, review my work and tell me your favorite characters! I need some feedback; I haven't gotten many reviews in the last five chapters or so.

So please enjoy Chapter 20. –Prudence Penny

**Uru'baen**

Flying down three flights of stairs, Fairné stopped at the forbidden floor. Galbatorix had told him, under _no_ circumstances would he go through these doors and if he did, that would be the end of his life.

So of course this is where Fairné went first.

Galbatorix had never told him of his relationship with Shruikan but just like everyone else across Alagaesia, he knew the stories.

This was his only chance, he knew- the armies lining up at the gates of Uru'baen would not stand a chance against Galbatorix and Shruikan combined. But if Shruikan could use his power as a dragon as Brom had once told him, it might be strong enough to change everything.

He just hoped Shruikan's spirit hadn't died at the hands of Galbatorix. The doors opened silently and Fairné slipped through.

**Elf camp, just south of Bullridge**

The moon was still bright as Islanzadí dressed in her battle armor. Looking down at the scratches raked into her shield, she winced. Her blade and shield were the color of Du Weldenvarden and were gifts from Oromis and Glaedr. It still pierced her heart when she thought of not only their deaths but the death of Evandar so many years ago. Widowed and upset, she should have ended the war right then after her husband died. But she concentrated on raising Arya and making small efforts against Galbatorix. And after Arya's disappearance she made one of her biggest mistakes. Retreating into the forest, closing in on herself, she refused to listen to anyone. Losing her husband and daughter was too much. She ignored Oromis and let Galbatorix believe he was strong enough to make the elves hide.

Stomping her foot in agitation, she thought, _I will personally kill him. I will take from him what he has taken from me._

**Dras-Leona**

Telsy rolled to her feet and crouched down. Cyvr was already awake and ready to go. They had slept farther away from the others as not wake them.

_This will be our greatest feat,_ Cyvr said, _and Galbatorix will not expect this._

Telsy nodded and leaped silently into Cyvr's saddle. _I just hope it works._

Cyvr flapped his white wings once and was aloft. Gaining altitude, Telsy spoke the words that would take them to another time. They disappeared behind an invisible cloud.

Saphira, head on the ground, watched them go, her sapphire eyes twinkling in the moonlight.


	21. Chapter 21

**The night of Galbatorix's ruin, 100 years preceding Eragon's birth**

Slinking along the frozen ground, Telsy used her enhanced hearing to locate the three Riders and their dragons, whom she and Cyvr had been searching for. They were lucky that the dragons were young enough to not notice their presence and the Riders were too drunk and arrogant to even detect the seven Urgals who crouched just beyond the firelight. Telsy's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked upon the future tyrant. Galbatorix had led his friends here to die and he didn't even know it. She knew that she could take out the Urgals now and let Galbatorix live with his friends, therefore preventing the destruction of the next 100 years.

_Telsy,_ Cyvr said gently, _you know that changing things this far back would change too much in the future. We cannot prevent this from happening, even though it would save countless lives. It has already begun._

Telsy nodded. She understood, but didn't like it. The curse within, her father had once called it. She sighed silently and looked on as Galbatorix's downfall began.

Three boys ringed a bonfire, laughing. It had been snowing all day and now the landscape was ghostly in the moonlight. They were young Riders, only a year ago their dragons hatched.

Galbatorix, the oldest, stood, hands on his hips. He had thin brown hair and held a bow and arrow in on hand- the forger Rhunön, he thought bitterly, would not create his sword for another year, or until the elders thought he was mature enough. _Mature enough,_ he thought, _I am mature enough to take my friends and their dragons deep into the Spine without fear. I will show the elders I am more powerful than these two when I return with the head of an Urgal! _

His dragon, Jarnunvösk, sighed contentedly next to her kill. She was half asleep next to Herin and Faylen, the other dragons.

The boys did not see the Urgals shift closer.

Herin's Rider, Carjäní, looked up at the stars and said, "I would like to fly to the stars one day." He giggled and fell over into Danín's lap. Danín laughed as well.

"Faylen," Danín called out drunkenly, "let's fly to the stars!"

Galbatorix looked on disgustedly. He was too busy trying to get the scuff off his boot to notice and deflect the first arrow. It landed in Carjäní's neck.

* * *

Galbatorix, out of arrows and almost out of energy, stood slowly. Jarnunvösk was bleeding from her mouth, both hind legs, and her left wing hung at a bizarre angle. The bodies of Faylen and Herin lay at the feet of the largest Urgal, who now looked upon Jarnunvösk hungrily. Galbatorix charged him, yelling savagely.

Telsy shifted uncomfortably as her opening formed. Right as the Urgal sidestepped the boy and shot his last arrow at Jarnunvösk, she dashed into the clearing.

_Fall unconscious,_ Telsy commanded Galbatorix. _Wake in five minutes._

Galbatorix crumpled to the ground. Deflecting the arrow so easily it exploded, Telsy ran to Jarnunvösk's side. The dragon backed up in shock. Her gray scales were covered in gore and she stumbled on her broken legs.

Cyvr took out the Urgal and came to Telsy's side. _Youngling, _he said to Jarnunvösk, _we are not here to hurt you._

Jarnunvösk fell to the ground in exhaustion. Telsy attempted to step closer, but Cyvr stopped her. _Let me,_ he said, _while you take care of Galbatorix._

Telsy nodded once and turned back to the boy. His hair was bloody and his face was scratched. Telsy frowned. _He's only twelve,_ she thought, _too young to feel the amount of pain I am about to inflict upon him. He could have had a family and lived in happiness if his arrogance had not put him here. _She almost stopped, but images of her dead father and the deaths of Oromis and Glaedr filled her mind. She shook her head quickly and knelt, putting her hands on his young face.

_Jarnunvösk is dead,_ she chanted, _the Urgals killed her and in your rage, you killed all of them. But something made off with Jarnunvösk's body and you could not find her. You could not find her,_ she repeated several times, _so you gave up and came back here. You were so upset that you fell unconscious. But you will not give up. You will go back to the elders and demand a new dragon. _

Hoping this was enough to set him on his horrid way, Telsy stood. Jarnunvösk was mostly healed and Cyvr was still explaining to her the plan. The gray dragon was very upset but agreed. She looked down at Galbatorix's little body and let out a faint wail. For the first time since Telsy and Cyvr arrived, she spoke.

_I will do this for you, little one. I cannot imagine what they say you will become, but I must do everything I can to help you. I will see you again._

Mounting Cyvr, Telsy looked over at the distraught dragon. She was distressed but understood this was the right thing. They rose into the air and Jarnunvösk followed dutifully into the invisible cloud.

**Dras-Leona**

Saphira watched as Cyvr emerged from the invisible cloud, followed by another dragon. This one- female, she saw immediately- was very young. _Why would Telsy choose to bring a grayscale hatchling forward?_

Cyvr answered her question. _This is not just a hatchling, Saphira,_ he said, landing. _This is Galbatorix's first dragon, Jarnunvösk._


	22. Chapter 22

Saphira stood in surprise as Jarnunvösk landed a few feet away. Eragon rose, saw the gray dragon and immediately looked at Telsy.

"No Rider?" He asked.

Telsy shook her head. "I could not bring Galbatorix forward as well."

Eragon's jaw dropped. "This," he said slowly, "is not Shruikan, it must be- his first dragon? But she was killed by Urgals-" He stopped, realizing what Telsy had done. He looked at Jarnunvösk and asked her directly, _You are Jarnunvösk, his first dragon?_

Jarnunvösk responded, _Yes. I am what you refer to as his first dragon. I was going to be killed by the Urgals, just as the White Rider told me. _Her slate-colored eyes were filled with sadness. _I am having trouble seeing Galbatorix as the madman he is today, which is why I decided to come forward and see if my presence will stop him long enough for you to incapacitate him. _She looked at Saoría, Erisdärné and Saphira, the dragons who stood closest. _I do not know what this Shruikan will do when he sees me. He is the dragon Galbatorix stole after my disappearance, correct? _Smoke billowed from her nostrils as Eragon nodded. _To think he would steal a dragon… _She snarled. _To think he had this madness within him when I chose him as my Rider!_

By now other Riders were coming to see Jarnunvösk. The dragons were especially glad to see her, and began telling her everything that Galbatorix had done. Telsy stepped into the crowd of dragons and asked, _If you all could teach Jarnunvösk a few things on our way to Uru'baen- you know, battle strategies so she won't be as easily injured as she was by one Urgal- that would be extraordinary. _She turned to Jarnunvösk. _Can you feel any sort of connection with Galbatorix right now? I know that because you never died, it could still be in your mind and at least very dormant in his._

Jarnunvösk paused, twisting her head to the side. She closed her eyes. _My mind is empty, my own. But perhaps if I look deeper… _

She snorted and jumped back in surprise. _I looked, and I saw a black castle! I think I saw bodies, death and destruction… black eyes and scales. Shruikan is black, I'm guessing? _

Telsy nodded. _The connection is still there. I just hope he didn't see us when you looked into his mind._

Jarnunvösk shuddered. _I hope he will not try to kill me when he sees me._

**Uru'baen**

Fairné closed the large doors behind him and looked into the cavern that was Shruikan's domain. It was exceedingly dark and he couldn't make out a large black dragon anywhere. But he didn't need to, when he felt an immense hot wind blow in his face.

_Fairné, loyal servant. What brings you here?_ Shruikan's voice boomed in Fairné's mind, the vibrations seeming to go all the way to his toes.

Fairné did not get a chance to respond, as the seemingly invisible dragon continued. _You need not be afraid of me, servant. Galbatorix has bound my power until he says the words to 'unleash' me._ _I know what you want. And I think I can help you as best I can. _

Fairné's eyes widened as the room seemed to brighten. _That's better, yes?_ Shruikan asked as he became visible. Fairné, having never seen a dragon in his life, was astonished. The dragon was enormous, the size of Fairné's personal room. He was easily four times the size of any of the larger statues outside in the courtyard.

_He knows my true name, _Shruikan said, turning away. His enormous wings touched the ceiling. _I cannot disobey him. But,_ he turned back to Fairné, _I don't think I can kill another dragon. If he wants me to use my power to destroy another life of my brethren… _he trailed off. _Maybe there is a power deep enough within me that, if provoked enough, will emerge. I have not the knowledge, though. I was never taught, as Galbatorix stole me when I was still a hatchling. _ He sat, his tail thumping on the ground. _I wish with all my being to fly again. I have not left this room in forty years. _His voice became brittle. _Dragons are beyond the bidding of man! I should not be his slave. All of his precious Forsworn got to fly everywhere… granted, they all died. But if I could be done with the man forever and fly free once again… I would end his life right now!_

Fairné clapped his hands together. "There must be a way for dragons to break their hold with magicians. A Rider, Brom, once told me that dragons had power beyond that of any magician. You are the strongest being in all of Alagaesia! There must be something you can do."

Shruikan lowered his head so that it was level with Fairné's. _I am not stronger than him as of right now. I don't have enough energy to summon the hatred that fuels my power. I can only wait until he asks me to do something that aggravates me to the extreme. Then, as my instincts tell me, I can summon something akin to the power you ask of me. But, _Shruikan blinked, _you seem to have a lot of connections and luck in this castle. If you can keep our conversation out of the king's mind, I will be able to keep this charade alive longer and perhaps if he summons me for battle, I will be able to make my own decision. But I can do nothing until then._

Fairné nodded. He opened his mouth to thank Shruikan, but at that moment shouts arose from outside.

_It seems the elves have arrived,_ he thought.

Shruikan's claws raked through the floor, a snarl ripping through his fangs.

_I will not kill for this man any longer._


	23. Chapter 23

Islanzadí, followed closely by ten other elves dressed in battle armor, scaled a high wall on the outskirts of Uru'baen. Landing silently, she gazed upon the city that was once her home, Illirea. The city had been beautiful once, rolling pastures in the west towards the Ramr River, and huge golden statues of dragons and elves guarded the north and south gates of the city. She had lived in the castle with Evandar and Arya and countless others who passed through the city. There had never been any problems, no panic- they were ignorant of the threats of Galbatorix until Shruikan flew over the city, his black scales gleaming.

Now the city was black. The pastures were gone, replaced by mines and construction. The statues were all destroyed or painted over black. Her castle was still standing, though- but it had been severely altered. Where it had been open and welcoming, it was now closed and frightening. Balconies had been bricked-in and high walls had been constructed around the gardens, closing in the imposing structure.

Her anger mounting at the man who stole her home and didn't deserve to live even in the dungeons below, she moved quickly around two houses and walked into a shop through a back door. After hours of watching this particular building, her spies had found that this man was very useful to Galbatorix. One of his main generals who was also a skilled magician and blacksmith, he was their first target.

Snapping the necks of his two assistants, Islanzadí moved quickly through the house, searching for her prey. He was in the front, dressing.

Stopping in the doorway, she cleared her throat.

The man whipped around, already raising useless guards in his mind.

He opened his mouth to speak, but saw her pointed ears and slanted eyes and closed his mouth. He began drawing magic, but Islanzadí had pounced at that point and pinned him to the ground.

"Elf," he spat in her face.

"Not just any elf," Islanzadí growled. "I am Islanzadí, Queen of Du Weldenvarden and here to claim my city back from this madman." She stood up and pulled the man along with her. "You will start my invasion, general," she said. "I want everyone to know we're here and you're going to tell them."

He looked around the room at the ten other elves. "You're going to invade the city with ten elves?"

Islanzadí smiled just as screams could be heard from the west side of the city and to the north. "Not ten." She said with a grin. "Ten_-thousand,_" she snarled, pushing him out the doorway and into the street.

In the distance, fires could be seen spreading from house to house and people were already scurrying from their homes, screaming.

Islanzadí turned to the elves behind her. "Shall we join the festivities?" The elves scattered and began setting fire to the homes closest. Islanzadí turned to the man in her grasp. "I want to know of all powerful magicians in the city."

The man squirmed once before Islanzadí's patience ran out. She dropped his carcass on the ground and moved deeper into the city, watching as Galbatorix's kingdom burned around him.


	24. Chapter 24

Fairné ran as fast as he could up the stairs, trying to get to Galbatorix first.

"Master!" he yelled, "Master!"

Galbatorix was already yelling at anyone around him.

"Kill them all!" He roared. "Do anything you have to! Sacrifice yourself and anyone who gets in your way to kill Islanzadí!"

"Master," Fairné panted, "I got here as fast as I could- I saw the fires outside and the pointed ears-"

"Shut up, Fairné!" Galbatorix yelled, "You are so useless at times!"

Fairné stopped panting at once and shrank into the shadows. Galbatorix had already forgotten about him and was shouting orders from a window.

Suddenly there was a screeching whistle and Galbatorix jumped back from the window at inhuman speed. A flaming ball of fire hit the opening Galbatorix had just been hanging out of, igniting the carpet and sending two men nearby to the ground.

Fairné understood the message the elves had sent using the fireball and disappeared once more to the dungeons.

Underneath the dungeons was a floor Galbatorix had never found. It was where Fairné spent most of his time and where he kept all of his stolen items. Several gleaming swords hung on the walls, each a different color. They were too heavy for Fairné to use as weapons, but he felt stronger just by touching them. There were numerous other items in the room, including a portrait of a tall man with white hair standing next to a large white dragon. Galbatorix had burned all other portraits.

There were also several doorways placed around the room. Fairné could only get one of them open, which led to a shop near the castle.

As he opened this door now, he heard shouts from above. The armies of elves were getting closer to the castle, but would have a tough time getting in the normal way, for Galbatorix had blocked off all the exits- that he knew of. Snapping his fingers once into the empty space beyond the doorframe, Fairné stepped back as the room filled with elves.

Islanzadí followed behind the others. She eyed the portrait of Vrael and Isidar with a sad smile.

"I'm glad you found this room, Fairné." She said. "Galbatorix would have burned this and you if he ever had known…"

Focusing her emerald eyes on Fairné, she waved her hand. An elf disappeared back through the doorway. "I want you to stay here and-"

She stopped as her gaze focused on one of the doorways Fairné couldn't open. She went to it immediately. "No."

"I couldn't get that one open," Fairné said, shrugging.

"No one living could open this door," Islanzadí said quietly. "Except for one."

"Where does it go?" Fairné asked, inching closer.

"It's the Vault of Souls."


	25. Chapter 25

"The what?" Fairné asked.

The elves in the room began mumbling at low tones.

"Hush," Islanzadí ordered. "You are a brave and clever man, Fairné, but this is not for your ears."

Fairné opened his mouth to protest, but the ceiling began rattling.

Before anyone could move, an earsplitting sound erupted from above them.

"What was that?" Islanzadí whispered. "We surely could not have produced such a sound…"

Fairné knew, as he pushed past the elves and started up the stairs.

"Galbatorix must have ordered Shruikan to fight," he began, stopping on the first stair, "and Shruikan said no."

_What was that_? Eragon asked Saphira. They and the other twenty-five dragons were nearing the city. They could see the fires the elves had started and quickened their pace. But one sound had made no sense- surely an elf could not have generated such a roar.

_It sounds almost familiar,_ Ohen said. _It sounds like-_

_It must have been a dragon,_ Ophelia cut in, _to think any other living creature could be upset enough to do that…_

_There are no other dragons there, correct? _Eragon asked.

_Except for Thorn,_ Saphira answered.

_And Shruikan. _Jarnunvösk finished.

_Shruikan,_ Valdrin said, _is in league with Galbatorix. Galbatorix must be using Shruikan to scare Islanzadí and her troops. _

_Why would anyone voluntarily stand next to such a man?_ Erisdärné asked.

No one had an answer.

The sun was just breaking the horizon as twenty-six dragons flew over the wreckage that was Uru'baen. At first no one seemed to notice their presence- the dragons created no shadows yet and those who were fighting were too occupied to look up.

At the head of the formation, Cyvr growled. _Let us make our arrival known, yes?_

Roaring, Cyvr dove for the nearest building. Banking at the last moment, he swung his tail like a club and smashed the entire structure in on itself. He managed to gain enough altitude to land on a tower nearby.

Not to be outdone, Ophelia roared as well and set fire to three catapults as she flew by. She dropped herself and Jura into the fray and the bloodletting began.

As other dragons began attacking the Empire's troops, Valdrin called out to Eragon, _Shadeslayer, you and Saphira come with me and Jarnunvösk. _

Jarnunvösk had not entered the fight as her brethren did and eagerly followed Ohen and Saphira away from the struggle.

Bodies lay in the street and Eragon tried not to look too closely, fearing he may see pointed ears on those of the dead.

_Where are we going?_ Jarnunvösk asked, banking to avoid the onslaught of arrows that whistled through the early morning air.

_We are heading to see the man who thinks you're dead,_ Ohen replied, roaring at a troop of soldiers, causing them to scatter.

_Islanzadí is in the castle,_ Valdrin continued, _and if we can distract him long enough…_

_Then we can end this. _


	26. Chapter 26

Standing on his private balcony overlooking Uru'baen, Galbatorix could easily see the destruction the elves were causing. Cocking his bald head to the side, he contemplated the twenty-some-odd dragons flying over his city.

_Yes, that is Kveykva, _he thought, _and Saoría with Korá. Gretiem and Erisdärné… Ophelia and Morenoí… but where is Eragon? This is not all Telsy brought forward-_

Crashing thunder sounded from below. Islanzadí and her elves were trying to break into the castle while the dragons and Riders were fighting in the city, he knew. The elves wouldn't find an opening, he thought confidently.

He waved his hand if front of him, palm facing down. Half the fires on the eastern side of the city evaporated. The elves would keep starting them again and again, until they exhausted themselves… Galbatorix laughed. He was the strongest being in Alagaesia and no one could stop him.

The sun suddenly burst from the horizon and lit up Uru'baen with brilliant rays of light. Now Galbatorix could easily see the three dragons he had been searching for earlier. Saphira, Ohen and a third dragon were nearing the side of the castle… he strained his vision uselessly. He knew all dragons, but he could not identify the gray flying with Saphira and the large bronze, Ohen.

This troubled him. Was this dragon from the future, he thought? Would Telsy actually do that, bring a dragon back? To prove _what_? Now Galbatorix began leaning on the railing, trying to get a better look. It looked as if the gray had no Rider. This was even more troubling. Why, in the name of all of Alagaesia, did Telsy bring a dragon without a Rider? In an effort to calm himself, Galbatorix thought that Telsy could be losing her touch, her sensibility. A Rider-less dragon was much less of a threat than a team. But something pricked at the back of his head, a lost memory…

Landing in a most ungraceful fashion, Ohen and Saphira took out nearby soldiers while keeping Jarnunvösk in between them, protected. Valdrin and Eragon concentrated on the magicians who started flocking down the stone steps of the castle. One magician, quicker than the others, managed to get closer and struck out violently at Ohen. The bronze had two soldiers in his mouth and another in his claws. He whirled at the last moment, swinging his tail like a club. The magician ducked, swung both arms in an arc and yelled something in the Ancient Language. Ohen's hind legs buckled and he started falling backwards. Valdrin tried to break free of his circle of soldiers, but they moved in tighter- it began to appear as this had all been planned. The spell-weaver jumped up, opened his mouth to yell-

Jarnunvösk jumped up at the same time and caught the man in her mouth. Before he could cast a spell, Jarnunvösk growled deep in her throat and suddenly fire erupted from her jowls, cooking the man in her maw. She spat him out with disgust and moved on to the next soldier. They began moving more readily from her now.

Galbatorix's eyes widened. He leaned over the railing, trying to get a better view of the three dragons below. The gray was Saphira and Ohen were taking the others out now, he saw, they were coming closer to the side of the castle. Eragon was speaking to Valdrin and suddenly the three dragons and two Riders looked up at the balcony. Almost sure they couldn't see him, Galbatorix didn't lean back immediately. He looked into each of their faces, trying to figure out what they were thinking. He looked in Saphira's blue eyes and then to Ohen's liquid gold. He could discern nothing from this distance without using magic. He looked into the face of the gray.

All of his features frozen except for his jaw, which fell slack, Galbatorix looked into Jarnunvösk's eyes. This was not her, his mind screamed. She was killed by the Urgals so many years ago- his mind reeling, Galbatorix finally staggered backwards, breathing heavily. He leaned against a statue, thinking quickly. This must be one of Telsy's tricks, he thought. She must have traveled back and seen what Jarnunvösk- he almost choked on her name- looked like. She probably altered the features of a willing dragon and had it separated it from its Rider to make it believable… he almost went to the railing again. How could Telsy get that much detail, though? Down to the last scale, that dragon looked exactly like Jarnunvösk. Could Telsy have… he didn't dare think of the possibility, but it formed in his head more clearly than anything before. Could Telsy have the ability to bring things back to life?

His mind was flopping about like a fish out of water. He didn't know what Telsy could do and his first dragon could very well be right outside his door. If Telsy could in fact bring things back from the dead, she would be inescapable- there was no way of controlling her talent… perhaps her dragon knew how to revive the dead as well- his heart began pounding faster. If he killed Telsy, the dragon would simply bring her back- and vice versa. As long as one survived, they were unstoppable.

He couldn't believe that Telsy had this power. It seemed impossible. It also appeared impossible that Jarnunvösk was out there. There were so many conflicting ideas in his head; he had a tough time seeing in front of him.

Jarnunvösk landed silently on the balcony twenty feet in front of Galbatorix. She was still enough in tune with him that she knew how conflicted his mind was. Taking advantage of the fact that he was so confused he would probably believe she was a mirage, she moved closer.

His head snapping up, Galbatorix focused on Jarnunvösk.

"You're dead," he whispered. "You died and the Urgals took your body… how did Telsy bring you back to life?"

Jarnunvösk shook her head. _Look at what you have become,_ she said sadly. _We were never meant to live in this castle. This was where the elves lived… this was not our home. _She lowered her head to Galbatorix's level.

_Why does everyone fear the sight of me? Why do they wish to kill me and the other dragons? _

_I have heard something disturbing, Galbatorix. _Her claws shook as she tried to hold back the roar she wanted to explode in his face. _I heard you stole a hatchling and killed the Elders. I heard you murdered Oromis and Glaedr, and caused the deaths of everyone we had once cared about. What have you done?_


	27. Chapter 27

_He's trying not to lose his self control, _Jarnunvösk said. _He doesn't want to believe that I'm here… he's come to the conclusion that either this is a trick or that Telsy brought me back to life…_

Over one-hundred stories below on the cold earth, Eragon and Valdrin watched as Jarnunvösk stepped off the ledge and moved closer to Galbatorix.

_What if he tries to kill her?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

"We need to be up there if he does," Valdrin answered, mounting Ohen.

Eragon nodded and took a step closer to Saphira. Before he could jump in the saddle, several explosions erupted from the south and the castle began shaking next to them.

Valdrin turned in the saddle and looked south.

"Dwarves," he said, "The dwarves are here."

Eragon opened his mouth to ask how Valdrin knew, but was cut off by several dragons flying towards them. Erisdärné, Morenoí, Saoría and Kveykva, followed by Gretiem and Cyvr landed in the shadow of the enormous castle next to Ohen and Saphira.

"What are you doing here?" Valdrin yelled to Nälí, who was dismounting Erisdärné. The Rider turned to Telsy, who stayed on Cyvr's back.

"Telsy," Eragon said, "Jarnunvösk is up there with Galbatorix."

"Yes, I know-"

"And Galbatorix also believes you brought her back to life." Eragon finished.

Telsy's eyes widened slightly.

"He believes what?" Rahín asked, stepping forward. "This man is truly insane…" he trailed off. "He must be truly frightened of you, Telsy." The elf looked up at the balcony.

Telsy was silent. She readjusted herself on Cyvr's back. He spread his wings.

"Where are you going?" Valdrin called after her.

"Galbatorix can't see me just yet," she called over her shoulder. "He's so distraught right now, he would try to kill me on sight and then we'd lose all leverage we have with Jarnunvösk. I'm going to go have a nice chat with Shruikan and let him know Jarnunvösk is here."

"We're coming with you." Eragon said, starting towards her. Telsy opened her mouth to protest, but Eragon cut her off. "You can't try to do everything by yourself, Telsy."

Suddenly, arrows could be heard whistling through the air. One by one, they were deflected by each of the Rider's wards. As soon as the last arrow fell uselessly to the ground, about fifty soldiers came charging around the side of the castle. The grins that were plastered across their faces in the heat of victory evaporated, and they skidded to a stop at the sight of eight dragons and Riders, unharmed. Right behind them another twenty soldiers came and they, too, stopped in surprise.

A moment of awkward silence, and then the fight exploded.

"Eragon, Saphira, follow us!" Telsy yelled as Cyvr launched himself into the air.

Eragon dashed to Saphira's side as she set fire to several soldiers. Flapping her wings once, she rose into the air.

She hovered for a moment, debating. Erisdärné looked up, a soldier in his mouth.

_We've got it under control,_ he told her, spitting the soldier out. He reared on his hind legs and roared. The five other dragons roared in agreement.

_Aren't we going into the castle?_ Eragon asked Telsy as Cyvr flew away from the imposing black structure.

_There's no way of getting in from the sides,_ Telsy replied as Saphira caught up to Cyvr. The white and blue dragons flew side by side, their wing beats almost matching. _There is a house on the outskirts of Uru'baen that has a tunnel below the bottom floor that will take us in._

_What about Cyvr and I? Will we be able to fit as well?_ Saphira asked.

Before Telsy could reply, a screeching sound ripped though the early morning air. All Eragon could see for a moment was a vision of the Ra'zac, flying upon the steeds of their parents.

_Not the Ra'zac,_ Saphira interrupted, _but birds?_

A flock of what appeared to be birds was headed in their direction.

_Those aren't birds,_ Cyvr said, _they are Acantors, flying beasts made of spikes. They've been extinct for 200 years…. Or so we thought. Galbatorix must have stolen their last egg from the elders when he overthrew Vroengard._

The Acantors were winging their way towards the two dragons. As Saphira opened her mouth slightly, readying herself to blow a stream of fire at them, an arrow three feet in length lodged itself into one of the beasts' hides. In anger, the others began banking towards the ground, away from Saphira and Cyvr.

_Where did that come from?_ Eragon asked, looking over Saphira's shoulder. On the ground, about fifteen elves were shooting what appeared to be spears into the air.

_Blödhgarm, _Eragon said in astonishment, looking down at the fur-coated elf who was leading the onslaught on the Acantors, _watch out-_

_Go, Shadeslayer, _the elf replied, _you and the White Rider have more important duties to perform than to be troubled by these beasts. We shall take care of them._

Cyvr was descending towards what looked like an abandoned and almost destroyed house, which was situated almost on the very edge of the city.

_Hurry,_ Telsy said, _I don't want anyone to see where we are and try to follow us… _

Saphira landed quickly, adding to the destruction and damage of the house as she tried to fit herself between the structures.

Cyvr seemed unconcerned by the fact that he could obviously not fit into the small house, but Saphira had other thoughts.

_I will not leave Eragon's side, _she declared. _If you expect me to leave him with you while you sneak into Galbatorix's castle, to simply stand by-_

Saphira cut off as the door swung open.

Bracing for Galbatorix himself, Eragon pulled out Brisingr. But instead of a king, a queen exited the shack.

"Ah, Eragon, Telsy, we were wondering if you'd ever arrive," Islanzadí said, standing in the doorway as if she'd been expecting them for some tea. "I have expanded the tunnel some, but it will still be a snug fit for you two," she said, motioning to Saphira and Cyvr. "I've also contacted Ophelia, Jura, Gretiem and Orlan. Just in case you two are faced with any difficulties in getting to Shruikan, I'd be happier knowing that two other dragons and Riders are here if you need them. They will watch this entrance along while you two, my elves and I go into the castle."

"Why don't they come with us? Gretiem and Ophelia will not appreciate being placed here like watchdogs, away from the fight." Telsy remarked.

"The less activity in castle, the better," Islanzadí said. "We want to keep Galbatorix distracted by Jarnunvösk as long as possible, yes? If whatever servants remaining in the castle start seeing dragons everywhere, surely the king will find out and he'll attack you that much sooner."

She placed a hand on the degrading wood of the house. It warped into the opening of the tunnel, just big enough for a small dragon to fit through.

Telsy and Cyvr started in, Saphira and Eragon following. Saphira bowed her head, keeping it level with Eragon's. Her scales grated on the sides of the tunnel.

_It is a tight fit,_ Saphira said, _the queen was not lying… _Up ahead, Cyvr was having the same amount of difficulty, if not less, with his height and thickness.

"Remember," Islanzadí called after them, "it is only Shruikan you're after! Try not to bring attention to yourselves- find Shruikan's room! We'll be right behind you!"

The light faded as the four moved deeper into the tunnel.

After several moments of moving through the tunnel, where the only sounds were that of scales scratching against the walls of the tunnels, Telsy spoke.

"Eragon, Saphira," she said, her voice muffled by Cyvr's bulk in between her and Saphira and Eragon, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

All was silent for a moment. Eragon didn't even try to imagine what Telsy would say next.

"Yes, Vrael was my father. And yes, I hardly knew him because I was a child, always training to become a Rider so that one day a dragon would hatch for me and I would take his place as Leader of the Riders. And then Galbatorix killed my father and took from me my right to help lead this land. My entire life was compromised, you have to understand. I had to bend the truth to survive."

Neither Eragon nor Saphira said anything.

"I know I've kept so much from you, and I promise I will tell you everything some day. But if Galbatorix has any idea of what I'm about to tell you, I need you to support me, not stand there, gap-mouthed."

She paused, and then said, "When I told you I could travel through time, I should have told you it's not my talent. Cyvr has the ability to travel through time, not me."

At this point, their procession stopped. Eragon didn't know how he knew when to stop, but suddenly his feet weren't moving any longer.

_You remember your lessons with Glaedr and Oromis about the pact dragons and elves made after the Dragon War?_ Cyvr asked.

_The war between elves and dragons that lasted five years, _Saphira answered, suspicious. Eragon could feel her suspicion turn into theories…

_Who helped form the treaty?_ Cyvr asked.

"Queen Tarmunora," Eragon began, "and an unnamed white dragon-"

He stopped. Cyvr had managed to turn around enough to look Eragon straight in the face.

_No._ Saphira said.

_I was the dragon to help form the treaty with Queen Tarmunora. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Please review my story… I know a lot of people are reading it; I just want **_**feedback…**_** is that too hard? It's about ten times harder to make sure my plot line works with what CP has set out for us already… that's why my chapters take so long to write; it's impossible to write a chapter like this in two days. I've seen one 300-word chapter with 27 reviews… that's unfair. My last chapter had about 2,000 words and has about four reviews. Please review - writing Unexpected has started to feel like a chore…**

**P.S. Interested in Telsy? Want to know her past? Check out ****Telsy's Story****, my newest Fanfiction! **

Before Eragon had a chance to voice any objections, Telsy said from the opposite side of Cyvr, "From the time I was ten to eighteen, every dragon egg was presented to me. None hatched. I was seen as a leper to all the other children who had dragons hatch for them- I was _royalty_, daughter of Vrael, expected to have a dragon by the time I turned five years old, but not one egg would even shudder at my touch. Then Cyvr appeared out of an invisible cloud, a dragon whiter than Isidar."

_We both needed each other,_ Cyvr continued. _I had no Rider and she had no dragon. _

"I was on Vroengard, in my father's castle. The entire city of Doru Araeba was in ruin- Galbatorix was on his way to finish my father- Isidar had been poisoned months before and died that morning. I didn't know his Eldunarí was on the island as well, or I would have taken it right then. I had no idea what was coming. My mother had been taken hostage and there were no other Riders and dragons left- except Oromis and Glaedr. I remember that morning very well- total and complete chaos. He told me to stay in the castle, he was going to handle Galbatorix and be right back. That was really the only time my father ever showed any emotion or caring for me. But there were no guards left, no one around to watch or protect me as my father went to his death."

_I chose that time to show myself to Telsy because Galbatorix was distracted,_ Cyvr said, _and when Galbatorix came back to raid the castle after finishing off Vrael, Telsy had disappeared… _

_If you truly are the unnamed dragon,_ Saphira interceded, _how are you smaller than Thorn and I? You must be centuries older than Glaedr and yet you are no bigger than eight months old._

_It is one of my more noticeable defects,_ Cyvr responded, _I stopped growing almost seven hundred years before Galbatorix's birth. Although my lack in size works to my advantage at times when I wish to pose as a hatchling._

"Wait," Eragon said, "If you're really not from this time period and you didn't hatch for Telsy, then Galbatorix must still have the last egg!"

Telsy nodded. "This is another reason why Jarnunvösk is so important. The longer we keep Galbatorix distracted, the longer we have in the castle. The longer we have in the castle, the more valuables we can take."

She paused. "Arya should be right behind us. She'll get the egg while Islanzadí and her elves will take care of the Eldunarí's and we'll take Shruikan."

Their procession began moving once more.

_Insane,_ Saphira said to Eragon, _Cyvr must be over 1200 years old!_

_He must know so much…_ Eragon replied, _so much knowledge of the Ancient Language, the elves and dwarves. He's managed to survive through two wars and kept his entire existence secret from Galbatorix…_

Several moments passed, and the tunnel began getting narrower.

Saphira growled, pushing herself forward. Her wings grated on the walls.

_We're almost there,_ Cyvr said. _Arya should be right behind us._

On cue, footsteps could be heard coming up behind Saphira.

_Eragon, Telsy, Saphira, Cyvr,_ Arya said, greeting them.

_I told them of Cyvr's true origin,_ Telsy said, _they know everything now._

Arya was silent for a moment. _It was your choice,_ she said finally.

A sliver of light could be seen in between Cyvr's shoulder blades.

_Arya,_ Telsy said, _you must find the last egg whilst Eragon and I go for Shruikan. Is Galbatorix still on the roof?_

_Yes, he is still talking with Jarnunvösk. But it won't last for much longer- he's not a fool, Telsy. He's aware that we're almost in the castle. He won't let even Jarnunvösk distract him from killing us all. Speaking of killing us all, _Arya said, her voice thick, _how are we going to get back out of the castle after…this? _

Telsy replied, _We're not leaving until we stop him._

_How are we going to do that? _Eragon asked.

_We're going to banish his name, _Cyvr answered.


	29. Chapter 29

"How are we going to banish-" Eragon started aloud, but Cyvr cut him off with a growl. They were at the end of the tunnel and were emerging into a small dark room. The two dragons barely fit shoulder-to-shoulder.

"You must be Eragon and Saphira!" A man ran forward out of the darkness.

"Hello, Fairné," Telsy greeted him. "This is Galbatorix's _most trusted_ assistant, who has been an invaluable element of taking him down."

Arya followed them into the chamber. She went to one of the walls, where several gleaming swords hung.

"Those all once belonged to esteemed Riders," Fairné explained, "I managed to take those out of my master's armory without him noticing. He has about two dozen others, along with about twenty-five bows and arrows like the one you are carrying, your Highness."

Eragon thought he saw Arya twitch at her title, but didn't get a chance to act on it. Arya quickly asked,

"Would it be improper of me to use this sword, Fairné?" She pulled an emerald blade off the wall.

"They are not mine to give away," Fairné replied, "it would be the decision of the Rider who owned the sword, ma'am."

"That sword belonged to Zorthan," Telsy said quietly, "he was one of the last Riders to be killed by Galbatorix. His dragon was Zavien."

Eragon dimly recalled what felt like years ago, when Telsy handed over the first Eldunarí's, one of which was Zavien.

"It fits you," Telsy said to Arya, who held the green sword up, looking at it in the dim light. The dark green blade glinted like moss in moonlight.

Arya nodded solemnly. "My blade was lost in the fight with Varaug in Feinster," she said, "we should go. Thank you, Fairné."

Fairné grinned and led them out of the room, into a hallway made of black marble.

"Shruikan's room is down that hallway and through the bolted doors," Fairné said. "If you would come with me, your Highness," he began to lead Arya in the opposite direction.

The group had taken less than four steps away from each other when the closest window exploded by a blast of magic. A brown dragon skidded to a halt next to Fairné, and was quickly followed by two more dragons, orange and lavender in color.

Morenoí roared as Rahín jumped off his back.

"Jarnunvösk is dead!" Jura yelled from Ophelia's back, "He's coming!"

"Go!" Nälí yelled to Eragon and Telsy. "Find Shruikan!"

More dragons were coming in through the broken window. Ohen the bronze, Gretiem the blue, Saoría the pink and Kveykva the silver all started in one direction- up the nearest set of stairs.

"We'll hold him off for as long as possible," Korá yelled from Saoría's back.

More dragons were coming in through the window. Twelve dragons swarmed Galbatorix's black castle in shades of russet, grey, green and bright crimson.

"Why aren't they just flying to the very top of the castle from the outside?" Eragon said to Telsy as they ran down the hall.

"It's too high for him to jump off the side, even with magic. If they were going from the outside, Galbatorix could simply run down the stairs and escape that way. They are, in effect, cornering him. The other eleven dragons should be right behind them."

The four stopped at a pair of giant black marble doors.

"Shruikan's room," Telsy said, reaching for the knob.

Before she could even touch the door, a dragon the color of blood came crashing around the corner, snarling.

Murtagh jumped off of Thorn's back and charged at Telsy and Eragon, Thorn thundering after him.

Before Murtagh could get within twenty feet, the marble doors burst open. Murtagh and Thorn skidded to a stop as a black dragon whirled to face them.

Shruikan was enormous; though not even half the size of Glaedr, he was the size of Saphira and Thorn combined.

A moment passed where Shruikan looked down at Thorn and Murtagh. The anger that filled their expressions evaporated and Murtagh lowered Zar'roc.

The giant charcoal- colored dragon then turned to face Eragon and Telsy.

_Whether he wishes to do so or not, Galbatorix shares some of his knowledge of the Ancient Language with me,_ Shruikan said, directing his thoughts at Saphira and Cyvr, rather than Eragon and Telsy. _I know their true names as well, and I forbade them from ever harming you in any way. _

_Yes, I know who you are, Eragon Shadeslayer,_ Shruikan said, looking down at Eragon. _And I know why you are here._

Shruikan paused, looking towards the ceiling. A great tremor ran through his body, yet the dragon hardly blinked. _He's been trying to summon me for hours now,_ Shruikan said, almost lazily. _Every time I disobey him, I feel stronger. _His claws suddenly dug into the marble and his body twitched.

_But he knows my true name. _Shruikan began growling, deep in his chest. His eyes clamped shut and Eragon saw exactly the same thing he'd seen Murtagh do when Galbatorix was forcing him to do something he didn't want to.

Saphira and Cyvr quickly moved to the side as Shruikan passed them, heading for the stairs.

The black dragon paused for a moment.

_I will try to stop myself from doing what he tells me. But if I can't, you need to make me- even if you must kill me._

Shruikan turned and charged up the staircase.


	30. Chapter 30

On the roof, Galbatorix was not happy. Not only were there over twenty elves and dragons attacking him, Islanzadí and her cursed servants were burning down his city. He also had just killed Jarnunvösk, thinking she must have been a mirage instead of believing Telsy had brought her back to life. But Jarnunvösk fell as a real dragon would off the side of the castle. Now he wanted to face Telsy more than anything; his fear and his anger were racing against each other. He needed to end Telsy and Cyvr. The Riders and their dragons would never stop coming back if he didn't take care of them first.

And where was Shruikan? _That blasted dragon, always disobeying me,_ Galbatorix thought. His anger reaching a peak, he yelled, "SHRUIKAN!"

His anger released a wave of energy that knocked all the Riders over and pushed the dragons back several feet. The black dragon was finally coming up the stairs now, seeming to bring another wave of dragons with him. Finally Murtagh and Thorn were arriving, as well- Galbatorix had told them not to come until they had finished Eragon and Saphira- but, wait, Saphira and Eragon were right behind them! Another surge of frustration ran through Galbatorix, causing another eruption of angry magic.

Murtagh and Thorn, forced to join Galbatorix, jumped in the fray. Thorn spread his wings and jumped in the air, which made several dragons and Riders follow him. Galbatorix yelled and tried to move closer to Shruikan, who seemed to be frozen.

"What are you doing!" Galbatorix yelled at the black dragon. "Attack them!"

Shruikan's neck bent with the force of defying his master. Several dragons were pushing against him, trying to push him away from Galbatorix. Combing several spells dangerously, Galbatorix sent the seven Riders blocking him from his dragon off the side of the castle. Three dragons dove after them. Finally Galbatorix was able to run to Shruikan. The black dragon raised his head slowly as Galbatorix layered on the commands.

Galbatorix was two feet from Shruikan when something strange happened. He failed to notice that not only had all twenty-seven dragons had landed back on the roof, including Murtagh and Thorn, but that all the fighting around him had stopped.

Eragon and Saphira watched as Galbatorix stepped closer to Shruikan. All was silent as Galbatorix raised his hand. Eragon realized almost too late what he was about to do- he recalled what Shruikan had said to him not two hours earlier, "_Our relationship goes both ways, whether Galbatorix realizes it or not…_" Shruikan must have been drawing power from his master. Galbatorix knew Shruikan was becoming more powerful than him and intended to kill him right then!

Eragon took a step forward, but a white bolt of lightning seemed to strike the castle. Cyvr landed with a crash in between Galbatorix and Shruikan. Telsy jumped off his back and faced Galbatorix and Shruikan.

"I cannot defeat you, Galbatorix. I don't think anyone alive could stop you." Telsy said, holding up her hands in a peaceful gesture. "But once upon a time, a man lived who knew all of your weaknesses. He knew how to stop you. But in a moment of hesitation, of mercy on his part, you killed him. You shamelessly killed my father, who didn't deserve to die."

Galbatorix didn't move.

"I can't bring my father back to life," Telsy continued. "I can't bring anyone back to life, and neither can Cyvr. Cyvr isn't even my dragon. You remember, don't you? I was always kept in the shadows, but you always knew. I was Vrael's mistake of a daughter. The only reason you didn't search for me after you killed my father was because I wasn't a threat.

"Turns out I'm the reason we're all here today. Cyvr and I are the reason why you haven't noticed the countless elves travelling underneath this castle, taking all 752 Eldunarí, nine Rider swords, and one emerald green dragon egg. I think we may even have a new Rider in our midst."

Telsy paused and looked Galbatorix straight in the face.

"You know why I didn't join the battle before? I was in Vroengard, the day you killed my father and ended the Riders. He knew he wasn't going to stop you, so he told me how."

"_You will stop hurting people. You will never raise your sword again,"_ Telsy said in the Ancient Language. "_You will surrender to me and release Shruikan, Murtagh, Thorn and all the Eldunarí's from their bonds. You are a Rider no more. You haven't been one since you killed your friends and Jarnunvösk the first time._"

She walked slowly to him and leaned closer to his ear. All of the dragons and Riders leaned as well; fearful Galbatorix would simply reach up and snap her neck.

Suddenly Galbatorix's eyes widened. His face lost whatever color it had. His black sword dropped from his hand; the clatter it made as it hit the roof the only sound as all sucked in a breath in anticipation.

Telsy took several steps back and put her hands on her hips.

"He shouldn't be a problem anymore," Telsy said. "Take him away, Islanzadí."

The queen approached Galbatorix. Standing in front of him, she waited until he raised his head and looked at her. So swiftly almost no one saw it, she smacked him clean across the face. After almost snarling several words in the Ancient Language, she followed him towards the stairs.

Eragon stepped in front of Galbatorix, stopping his procession. "What did you say to him?" He asked.

Telsy suddenly looked almost as old as Cyvr.

"I just told him what my father had known all along. As of right now, he cannot disobey me because-

I know his true name."

**To be concluded :/ **


	31. Chapter 31

**Dear "Oblit1519": Don't ruin my plot again. It's called 'Unexpected' for a reason. :P **

Shruikan suddenly reared on his hind legs and roared. Telsy's face contorted and she fell to her knees. Eragon and Rahín ran forward as Galbatorix held out his hand. His black sword flew to his outstretched palm and Galbatorix made a swift arc towards Islanzadí's stomach. Morenoí charged, tackling Galbatorix off the side of the castle.

But he grabbed onto the brown dragon and the momentum caused Morenoí to be dragged with him off the side of the balcony. Ophelia and Erisdärné ran to the edge and dove after the two. Shruikan roared again and followed them.

"How did that happen?" Valdrin yelled as he ran to Ohen. The bronze dragon was in the air before his Rider was sitting in the saddle. All of the dragons and Riders followed.

Eragon knelt next to Telsy. She was panting, her head in her hands.

"Why did you do that?" Nälí yelled. "Why did you say his true name?"

"What are you talking about? How could he disobey Telsy?" Eragon asked.

_Galbatorix has poisoned his true name. Anyone who says it dies,_ Erisdärné replied.

"What!" Eragon yelled. "Telsy-"

"Shut up," Telsy hissed. "He will be less defensive if I'm dead. I'm the only real threat to him because he didn't know what I could do. He knew I was aware of the hex on his true name. Now I have confused him so much that his sanity is failing. First with Cyvr and then with Jarnunvösk, thinking I could revive the dead…" She panted some more. "Plus, I'm not too important. It's Cyvr who needs to survive."

"Telsy, you are so thoughtless!" Arya was running up the stairs now, her hands full. "You didn't have to kill yourself to confuse Galbatorix! Go, Eragon, Saphira, I can take care of her from here."

Eragon backed away as Arya sat beside her friend. As he mounted Saphira, he watched the battle unfold in front of him.

Galbatorix had somehow mounted Shruikan and managed to force the dragon into submission. Now Shruikan's eyes were lifeless and focused with Galbatorix's madness. Eragon guessed Galbatorix had taken control of Shruikan's body the same way he had taken over Murtagh's the night Oromis and Glaedr died.

Eragon reached down and patted the Eldunarí which now held Glaedr.

_You must be prepared. _Glaedr had been paying attention through earlier events and was fully aware now. _I, along with Isidar's and Zavien's Eldunarí's, have been working to break the control over some of the other Eldunarí's the elves now posses. We have successfully broken through six Eldunarí's. This is good news for us, but now my power is depleted. I will be unable to give you much more strength. _

_It is alright, Master,_ Saphira replied, _we are not alone. _

"Wait!" Islanzadí ran forward.

"Eragon, you and Saphira must come with me. The others can hold Galbatorix for now."

_What are you talking about?_

"I'm sorry, I cannot say aloud yet. Please, I feel this is the only way to defeat Galbatorix."

The two followed the elf queen back to the cave with the entrance to the tunnel.

"What are we doing down here, Your Highness?" Eragon asked.

Islanzadí simply pointed to one of four doorways. It was engraved with several strange symbols.

"This doorway and everything that lies beyond it was formed by the sacrifice one man made. The very first Rider, your namesake, and his dragon sacrificed themselves to create it."

"What is it?"

"It's the Vault of Souls."

Saphira's eyes shifted between Eragon and Islanzadí.

_What am I missing?_ She asked.

"The Vault of Souls holds every spirit of deceased Riders and dragons who are not trapped within their Eldunarí. There are thousands of souls beyond this door. We are not powerful enough to end Galbatorix without the help of these spirits. There is a risk, though. If we were to open it, several things might happen. Anyone, from your father to Vrael himself could come out. But that also includes all of the Forsworn and their shredded sanities."

"Who can open it?" Eragon asked.

Islanzadí paused, looking at Eragon's face.

"There is only one alive who can. You."

**Ok, maybe I lied. A few more chapters :P **


	32. Chapter 32

Eragon looked at Islanzadí for a moment, unsure of what to do.

_We can stand here and stare at this door all day,_ Saphira said with a hint of unease in her voice. _We need to either open it or help our friends outside._

"Let's open it," Eragon said confidently, "I don't know what else to do."

_Remember what Solumbum said,_ Saphira added. _We must speak our true names._

Conveniently enough, Eragon and Saphira had planned for this very moment and as Islanzadí stepped out to give them a moment of privacy, Eragon and Saphira spoke their names.

* * *

Eragon knew even before his name had fully passed his lips that this was a bad idea. He didn't know if he was imagining the sound of gale-force winds and that the walls seemed to be shaking. Islanzadí ran back in, her eyes wide.

Saphira shifted and began backing out of the room at the same time all four doorways opened.

The voice that echoed from the depths of the darkness and into Eragon's head sounded more like the hissing of a snake.

_Eragon,_ it said, _you have done a great jusssstice by releasing us from our prison._

Saphira began growling as Eragon realized the voice was the sound of thousands of Eldunarí speaking as one. Before he could inhale even a single breath, Eragon was struck by the strongest winds he had ever felt.

_The job your namesake gave to all dragons and Riders when they pass into the void was to keep ssssstability,_ the voices continued as the wind became even stronger. _We do not seek to dessstroy what has become of this world and shall return peacefully to our burial chambers once balance has been resssstored. _

_Look,_ Saphira said suddenly, _the wind is full of colors!_

Eragon had clamped his eyes shut when the air hit him, but he tentatively opened them at Saphira's command. All around him, the air was moving in all different shades of colors. It was like he was standing in a pool of moving lights.

_Once we passsss on, _the voices said, _all the knowledge our predecessors gained falls to us. We have seen all, young one. We know all. The colors you sssssee around you are the spirits of dragons who did not choose their Eldunarí's. Those of us who are confined to our orbs shall assssssist when necessary. Balance will be resssssstored. _The voices faded into a whisper as if travelling with the wind, which had died down as well.

"Let us go upstairs," Islanzadí said, already running out the doorway.

* * *

By the time Eragon got back outside, it was completely silent. Saphira craned her neck to see around the ruined houses but could see nothing.

"Where are all the other dragons?" Eragon said aloud. The silence was unnerving.

"Wait!" Islanzadí yelled, pointing to the west. Eragon and Saphira turned at the same time to see a large mass appear in the sky. The voices of the Eldunarí spoke again.

_We do not believe in the unnecessary and violent death that Galbatorix ssssseems to wish upon himself. His mind and that of Sssssshurikan's can be saved and they too will see the knowledge we possesssssss. They are under our care now and will remain with us for all eternity._

The mass had gotten close enough that Eragon was able to identify it as Shruikan. The dragon seemed to be having a seizure while flying and Eragon realized it was the spirits from the Vault of Souls who were controlling him.

"Get out of the way," Islanzadí shouted over the sound of the wind.

_How will Shruikan even fit down there?_ Saphira asked as she moved backwards, nudging Eragon to move with her.

At the last moment, the spirits brought the black dragon to a halt. Eragon watched as a body slowly slid off his back and fell to the ground. It was Galbatorix and he seemed to be unconscious. The colors of the spirits swirled around Shruikan while Eragon, Islanzadí and Saphira watched as they manipulated Shruikan's body. The great black dragon shrank to roughly half his size and became glossy and hard as stone. His eyes had already glazed over and his jaw opened to reveal his fangs in what would have become his last roar. Finally the body of Shruikan became an onyx statue at the base of the cave, forever guarding the entrance to the Vault of Souls.

Eragon looked away from the statue and down at the body of Galbatorix. He finally noticed the black orb that lay half underneath his robes. It twitched and began rolling down the hill into the cave. Eragon made to move after it, but Islanzadí grabbed his tunic. She didn't say anything.

The spirits moved onto Galbatorix. His body rose until it looked like he was standing. At the same moment, he came to.

Galbatorix opened his eyes and his mouth at the same time and looked around wildly. No sound came out but his face became red. The spirits swirled around him and he floated towards the entrance of the cave. He stopped fighting for a moment when he saw the great statue of Shruikan but began once more with more gusto.

Islanzadí made to follow the procession but stopped when Arya appeared out of the ruined houses behind them.

"I saw a cloud of color overtake Shruikan," she said, her eyes on the slow-moving form of Galbatorix. "The other dragons immediately fell back and let the form have him. I was hoping my mother had showed you the Vault by now."

Eragon almost asked her how she had known when he had not, but decided not to.

Instead he asked, "What has become of Telsy?"

Arya looked over her shoulder before answering.

"The form hovered over her before going to Shruikan. I think they either cured her or at least stopped the poison from spreading. By the time I got to her, she was awake and told me to come here. I thought she'd follow as well."

Eragon nodded once and turned to follow Galbatorix into the cave.


	33. Chapter 33

Eragon watched as Galbatorix fought his restraints with all his strength as the spirits brought him closer to one of the doorways.

_You will pay for your wrongdoingssssss,_ the voices said. _You belong to usssss now, as do all the souls you ripped apart and the minds you destroyed. Perhaps in a few millennia you will begin to understand what atrocities you have committed. _

In a movement so quick that Eragon almost missed it, Galbatorix flew into the leftmost doorway. All the doors slammed at the same time with a resounding thump. In the same moment, Saphira let out a sound closer to a bark and backed out of the cave. Eragon turned to see what was wrong but Saphira was suddenly replaced by Cyvr, who flew right into the cave.

_You spoke to the spirits?_ He asked.

Eragon nodded.

_They are already gone? I was hoping to speak to them before they returned to their oblivion. _If a dragon could look forlorn, Cyvr exuded it.

"I am sorry you missed them, Old One." Arya said.

Cyvr bowed his head and did not speak for a moment. His size gave him the ability to turn around and walk back out of the cave. Eragon and Arya exchanged looks for a moment and even gave Islanzadí a glance before following the white dragon. Eragon even queried Saphira, who did not understand either.

Eragon opened his mind to ask Glaedr or another one of the Eldunarí's, but Cyvr unleashed the most awful sound before he could ask. The white dragon unfurled his wings and bowed his head once more. Saphira shook her head, her eyes growing wide.

_Oh no._

"What!" Eragon yelled.

_Telsy is dead._

Cyvr opened his mouth and let out another terrible wail that echoed off the castle and rang in Eragon's ears. Saphira pointed her snout at the heavens and opened her jaw as well. The two dragons howled together, until one by one, the other dragons and Riders landed alongside and added their voices to the mourning. Ophelia the lavender dragon landed last. Her Rider, Jura, dismounted with Telsy's body. She laid Telsy at the feet of Islanzadí, who was openly crying.

"We thought the spirits from the cave had healed her," Jura said quietly. "But she was gone by the time we got to her."

Eragon stared at the small body. Telsy was hardly bigger than Elva, he realized. She looked so much smaller in death, her white hair in tangles and the dark circles under her eyes prominent amid her pale skin. He kneeled slowly next to her and touched her cold face.

This had been the longest three days of Eragon's life. So many plans had begun and failed; from trying to draw Galbatorix out of Uru'baen and into Dras Leona, to poor Jarnunvösk, who had been saved by Telsy only to die at the hands of her Rider. He thought of Shruikan, who had tried his best to rebel against Galbatorix but had failed and was now forever in the Vault of Souls. And finally, the last casualty- Telsy was the entire reason these dragons were here today. She was the force that had driven Galbatorix to insanity.

The dragons cut off and Cyvr spoke through all the minds present.

_The day I met Telsy was the day I regretted having never chosen a Rider. It was a bond that we had both been lacking and the moment our minds connected I knew what I had been missing since hatching. _

_The look she gave me when she found out her father was dead was a look of such pure humanity. You will never feel the amount of fear she felt when we decided to come to this time period and give our aide. It was only minutes after Vrael died that we left the only home she had ever known to come to a place so familiar and yet as foreign to her as the Hadarac Desert. She was the strongest human I will ever know._

One by one, the dragons and Riders took off to begin wrapping up the aftermath of the battle of Uru'baen. They each offered condolences to Cyvr and spoke of Telsy before the war. One Rider, Korá, spoke of Telsy as a small child on the island of Vroengard, chasing around her dragon, Saoría.

"She was so innocent before Galbatorix killed Vrael," Korá said. "Vrael once spoke to me about how worried he was for her, since her mother passed in childbirth and he was raising her singlehandedly. We all thought of her as not only one of us but as our own child. She will never be forgotten."

Ohen the bronze and his Rider, Valdrin followed Korá and Saoría.

_It was cruel that her life was so short and full of mostly war and death. _Ohen reached out and gently touched his snout to Cyvr's shoulder. It was a somber scene; such a large golden dragon leaning down to touch a small white dragon with the affection reserved for the saddest of moments.

Arya approached once Ohen and Valdrin took off.

"You said you came to this time right after Vrael died?" Arya asked. Cyvr blinked in response.

"I was only a child when the war began. Telsy was still only a baby as well when she made the jump. She was still that young when she died." Arya's voice broke and she turned on her heel and walked back towards the castle.

Eragon felt torn as to where he should go. He knew Arya was in need of comfort but felt as strong a desire to stay and watch over Telsy's body. It seemed she required more protection in death than in life.

Before Eragon could hardly form another thought, Cyvr turned his attention to him.

_Young one, _the white dragon addressed him, _I would like to ask your permission._

Eragon was speechless for a moment and could only nod.

_There is no place Telsy would have called home in this time of war and destruction. I would like to keep her next to Brom, if that is alright with you._

Eragon did not realize what the white dragon had said until Saphira answered for him.

_I do not see why Eragon would say no to such a proposal, Cyvr-elda. Telsy would be honored as well to be placed forevermore next to such a longtime friend. _

Eragon felt something needed to be added since Cyvr asked him specifically, so he said, "Of course. It would be comforting to know my father is not up there alone forever."

Cyvr turned to face the darkening horizon. Eragon was almost glad this day was over.


	34. Chapter 34

Eragon helped wrap Telsy's body and strap her to Cyvr's saddle.

He turned around to face Saphira and realized Islanzadí had disappeared.

_She followed Arya. _Saphira filled him in.

Eragon was conflicted for another moment but Cyvr shook his wings in preparation for flight. Realizing someone with thumbs had to be there to get Telsy off Cyvr's back, Eragon quickly mounted Saphira.

Right before the two dragons could take flight, Eragon heard the distant sound of wings. Turning around in the saddle, he looked to the sky and fell speechless for a moment.

Eragon had flown to Uru'baen in V-formation with the other dragons but had never been able to see the twenty-six dragons fly in this form. From the ground, Eragon could easily see the rainbow colors reflecting the sunset with blues and oranges.

With a small flap of his wings, Cyvr was in the air and Saphira followed. Cyvr took the head of the formation while Saphira trailed at the end.

As the funeral procession moved south towards the Beor Mountains, Eragon had a thought.

_All dragons and Riders end up in the Vault of Souls, right? I can just open it again and we can speak to Telsy!_

Saphira sighed in their mental connection.

_We should not disturb them, Eragon._ She said. _They made quite an effort pulling Galbatorix and Shruikan in. It is wrong to use your talent for selfish purposes. _

Eragon didn't say anything for a moment but eventually nodded.

_Telsy and Vrael have been reunited at least._

* * *

As the dragons neared the spot where Brom was laid to rest, Eragon and Saphira had to move up to take point of the formation to lead them in. As the crystal tomb came into view, one other startling thing came into view. On the ground next to Brom's gravesite was a red dragon and a man.

* * *

Eragon slid off Saphira's back and approached his half-brother cautiously. The other Riders stood by, watching Murtagh and Thorn.

"Hello, brother." Murtagh said. "I hope you don't mind us intruding the funeral."

"How did you know Telsy was dead?" Eragon asked.

"I was the last one who spoke to her." Murtagh responded. "I was able to get on the roof while everyone else was preoccupied with Galbatorix being dragged off by that strange cloud."

"What did she say?" Nälí asked. Behind him, his orange dragon Erisdärné shifted.

Murtagh gave the elf a short glance. "It was between her and me." He said curtly.

Nälí's eyebrows rose- which was a feat in itself, his eyebrows being so high already.

Murtagh shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I couldn't save her regardless. I would just like to see her one last time."

Eragon nodded and led Murtagh over to Cyvr. Murtagh slowly approached the white dragon but after some encouragement untied the rope that bound Telsy to Cyvr. He carried Telsy over to Brom's tomb and laid her down beside him.

Cyvr shifted his wings and moved to stand directly over Telsy as Eragon and the other Riders collected rocks to cover her body. Using the same technique Saphira used when she made Brom's gemstone tomb, Cyvr opened his mouth and began streaming fire over the rocks while the other Riders chanted a spell. Murtagh and Eragon stood off to the side, watching the transformation.

Within seconds the rocks became clear and Telsy was immortalized under the stones.


End file.
